Sous le regard de la sybille
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Shimotsuki Mika fait son entrée au bureau de la sécurité publique, mais son intégration à l'unité 1 ne se fera pas sans douleur, ni prise de tête... Et avec la réapparition de certains anciens membres de cette unité, notre héroïne va devoir faire preuve de tact, de calme...et surtout d'humour.
1. Le grand saut

_**NdlA :**__ Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Me voici avec une fanfiction sur Psycho-pass. Ce que vous devez savoir : mon héroïne n'est pas une OC. Il s'agit de la nouvelle inspectrice qui entre au Bureau de la Sécurité Publique lors de l'épisode 22 de l'anime (sur lequel je me base pour cette fic.). Elle s'appelle Shimotsuki Mika._

_Que dire d'autre, mis à part que j'espère sincèrement qui vous aimerez cette fiction autant que j'aime l'écrire ! Un ENORME merci à **Lola** sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas là!_

_Disclaimer: Aucuns personnages, Lieux ni concept ne m'appartiennent. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le grand saut.**

La ville était immense et elle craignait de ne jamais réussir apprendre à se repérer dans ce dédale de rues, avenues et ruelles surpeuplées qui s'entrecroisaient dans le brouhaha causé par les piétons. Pour une jeune fille ayant été élevée à la campagne, passer d'un village de soixante-dix âmes à tout casser et où tout le monde se connaissait, à une métropole comme Tokyo, le changement était radical. Elle se souvenait encore avec acuité de la panique qu'elle avait ressentie à la descente du train, et cela aurait pu empirer si elle n'avait pas remarqué un holo-agent qui se tenait non loin de là.

Soulagée, la jeune femme s'était dirigée tant bien que mal vers l'hologramme des forces de police qui portait des couettes rousse et une robe rose, pour lui demander son chemin. Celui-ci l'avait bien aidé en lui faisant télécharger la carte de la ville sur le site dédié auquel elle n'aurait jamais penser par elle-même, dans son état de panique. Elle s'était donc courageusement remise en route pour essayer de retrouver son appartement.

Shimotsuki Mika avait commencée l'école plus tard que les autres enfants du village, à cause du travail de son père. Militaire de carrière, celui-ci avait travaillé sur diverses bases militaires décentralisées durant de longues années, mais alors que Mika fêtait ses cinq ans, sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il prenne sa retraite et qu'ils rentrent dans leur pays pour y élever leur fille. Cette décision avait été la cause de leur perte car peu de temps après, son père fut victime d'un accident de la route.

A la suite de cet accident, la mère de Mika était rentrée dans son village pour y vivre avec son père, le grand-père de Mika. La mère de celle-ci avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de son mari et elle avait donc envoyé sa fille en pension dans une école afin que son psycho-pass ne déteigne pas sur celui de sa fille. Le jour des vingt ans de sa fille, elle s'était donnée la mort et son grand-père, devenu tuteur légal de Mika, l'avait retiré de cet institut où sa petite-fille ne se plaisait pas. Le fait que la jeune fille ait perdu tout d'abord son père, puis deux de ses amies tuées par une jeune tueuse en série dans ce même institut avait conforté le vieil homme dans son choix : Sa petite Mika serait bien mieux auprès de lui quand cette école de tarés où sa mère l'avait mise contre son grès.

Chaque vacance, Mika les avait donc passées avec son grand-père pendant que sa mère restait enfermée dans sa chambre, assommée par les antidépresseurs. La jeune femme passait son temps à crapahuter dans les forêts avoisinantes et en profitait pour faire tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire à l'Académie Ôsô. Courir, grimper aux arbres, jouer aux sabres. Quoique jouer au sabre ne soit pas vraiment un passe-temps pour la jeune fille. Avant, elle y jouait, mais en grandissant, elle avait demandé à l'ami de son grand-père, Aho-san, de le lui apprendre dans les règles de l'art. Sa mère avait tenté de s'y opposer mais Mika avait été soutenue dans ce choix par son grand-père : La pratique d'un art martial aidait à la concentration, maintenait le corps en bonne santé et renforçait la maîtrise de soi en inculquant la discipline, ce qui était necessaire pour garder un psycho-pass clair et fort.

Avec le développement économique et technologique qu'avait connu le Japon avec le Système Sybille, la pyramide des âges du pays reflétait parfaitement l'aisance du pays : soit une pyramide inversée qui montrait un pays où l'espérance de vie s'allongeait, mais où il y avait peu de jeunes et d'actifs. Rien que sa petite ville d'origine en était un aperçu probant : Elle avait grandi seule car les derniers jeunes étaient partis depuis longtemps à la ville pour y chercher du travail en accord avec les suggestions que leur avait faite Sybille. Elle avait donc été, pour ainsi dire, élevée un peu par tout le monde dans sa petite Nentsujîî, comme elle l'apellait.

La jeune femme sourit autant parce qu'elle venait d'atteindre son immeuble, autant que par nostalgie. Lorsqu'ils avaient sus qu'elle avait réussit ses examens avec brio et qu'elle avait été acceptée in-extremis dans le prestigieux Bureau de la Sécurité Publique, tout le monde s'était mit en tête de l'aider. Qui de lui chercher un appartement pas trop loin de son travail ? Qui de lui trouver des meubles d'occasion ? Qui de faire équiper son appartement de dernière innovations derniers cris ? Qui de lui indiquer des noms de personnes de confiance qu'elle pourrait apeller à l'aide si besoin ? Et ainsi de suite, tout le monde y avait été de son grain de sel. Elle étouffa un petit rire sur le perron en cherchant son numéro sur la liste des résidents.

Faisant de son départ un événement à la fois triste et joyeux, ainsi qu'un moment personnel que la jeune femme chérirait et se remémorerait dans les jours sombres. Elle avait bien entendu, essayé de s'y opposer, mais sa famille étendue ne l'avait pas entendue de cette oreille. D'après eux, travailler au Bureau de la Sécurité Publique était une offre prestigieuse et il lui fallait un appartement qui allait avec, ainsi que les accessoires qui lui seraient indispensables, selon eux. En son for intérieur, Maki doutait du bien fondé de ces allégations : Qui avaient besoin d'un assistant de domicile ou d'un four doté d'intelligence artificielle ? Pas elle, en tout cas ! Elle pouvait se charger du ménage, de la cuisine et de la vaisselle, leur avait-elle assuré, ce à quoi la doyenne avait rétorqué : _' Ma chérie, si tout ce passe bien dans ton travail, quand tu rentreras le soir, tu seras bien contente que quelqu'un ou quelque chose se soit occupé de tout ça pour toi !'._..Ce à quoi Mika n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Une fois la porte de son nouvel appartement refermée sur le monde extérieur, elle s'était effondrée contre le mur en soupirant profondément sans égards pour ses longs cheveux noirs qui finirent en bataille du fait de leur contact prolongé avec le mur. Peut-être n'était-elle pas faite pour la grande ville ? S'était-elle dit avant de pousser un hurlement strident en voyant son appartement s'illuminer d'une lumière chaude, ainsi que l'espèce de chat violet qui la dévisageait en flottant devant son nez.

Effrayé par son cri, la bête eut du mal a garder intact son hologramme qui se mit à clignoter furieusement, plongeant par la même occasion, la pièce dans le noir. Penaude, Mika tendit les mains pour le calmer, mais celui-ci s'enfuit pour se mettre hors de portée.

' _Quelle imbécile ! C'est un hologramme, pas un vrai chat _' se rappela la jeune femme en soupirant tout en essayant de se rappeler du nom de l'assistant qui lui avait été donné par le meilleur ami de son grand-père.

« Euh...Je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle en se relevant pour épousseter ses vêtements et remettre ses cheveux en place d'un mouvement de tête. Je suis Shimotsuki Mika, la nouvelle locataire, se présenta-t-elle à l'assistant holographique qui avait repris son apparence bizarre de chat violet à trois queues, mais restait soupçonneux. Pardonnes-moi, je viens de la campagne et je ne suis pas habituée aux hologrammes d'agrément.

Son assistant l'étudia un moment avant de venir tourner autour d'elle comme s'il pouvait la , il reprit sa place devant elle et s'assit calmement en face d'elle.

— Bonjour ! Je me nomme Jody et serais votre assistant d'intérieur. Voulez-vous synchroniser avec moi votre horloge, Shimotsuki Mika-san ?

— Euh, répondit encore une fois savamment Mika qui décida d'aller dans le sens de l'assistant. Après tout, autant que ça soit fait.

— Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, pardonnez-moi ! Veuillez-vous asseoir, lui demanda-t-il en lui présentant un canapé qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord. Quel intérieur désirez-vous ? l'interrogea encore l'hologramme, ignorant sciemment que sa propriétaire venait de plonger tête la première dans ledit canapé car elle n'avait pas vu la table basse qui se trouvait devant celui-ci et qu'elle venait de trébucher dessus. Montée sur ressort, la jeune femme se rajusta avant de prendre place dignement sur le canapé en fusillant la table basse du regard.

— Si elle s'était attendue à cette question, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être quelque peu désarçonnée, heureusement, la jeune femme s'était documentée avant de partir. Elle savait par exemple que tous les appartements dotés d'assistants disposaient d'un catalogue d'intérieur divers et variés et que le locataire pouvait feuilleter et décider à sa guise. Son grand-père lui avait donc conseillé de prendre des photos de leurs maison pour commencer, pour qu'elle puisse évoluer dans un environnement qu'elle connaissait un peu avant de se décider pour un intérieur qui correspondrait plus à ses goûts personnels.

— Peux-tu faire en sorte que ça ressemble à ça ? demanda la jeune femme en posant diverses photo de la maison de son grand-père sur la table basse.

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama l'assistant, ravi de se montrer utile. Cela va me prendre un peu de temps, mais en attendant, pouvons-nous continuer les autres mises au point, Shimotsuki Mika-san ?

— Je pensais prendre une douche avant, s'excusa Mika. Appelles moi Mika, s'il te plaît.

— Préférence nominative : enregistrée. Cela dit, Mika-san, je vous conseille d'attendre que la mise à jour de votre intérieur soit terminée. Vous risqueriez de vous blesser, s'expliqua l'assistant en passant sous silence son précédent accident avec délicatesse.

— Ah ! Hum... D'accord, alors. Poursuivez donc, Jody-san, l'incita Mika.

— Les assistants ne sont pas compatibles avec le -san de rigueur, Mika-san. Appelez-moi juste Jody et vous me comblerez de bonheur.

— Très bien, Juste-Jody, poursuivez, plaisanta-t-elle. Devons-nous synchroniser nos horaires?

— Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Ainsi fut fait. Ils synchronisèrent leurs horaires, ainsi qu'une multitude de choses que Mika n'aurait jamais cru aussi importante dans la gestion d'une maison, comme par exemple, son avis sur l'influence de la couleur du sol des toilettes sur l'efficacité de son appareil digestif. Mais le procédé fut payant, car lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douche débarrassée de la pellicule de sueur qui lui avait collée à la peau toute la journée, elle trouva un intérieur qu'elle apprécia immédiatement. Pensive et émerveillée, elle sorti ses affaires et entreprit de s'installer dans son nouveau chez elle avant de passer un coup de fil chez son grand-père pour le rassurer, comme promis.

Rendue nostalgique par son précédent appel, Mika regardait sans le voir, le tableau qui représentait une scène champêtre, sur le mur d'en face.

« Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? lui demanda Jody en la faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois.

— Non merci Jody. Dis-moi, j'ai remarqué une grande salle, à côté de ma chambre, mais elle n'est pas meublée. A quoi sert cette chambre ? se renseigna Mika, que la pièce vide avait intriguée.

— Ah ! C'est votre salle d'entraînement. Aho-san, qui a réservé cet appartement, m'a demandé de prévoir un endroit où vous pourriez vous détendre et vous défouler.

— C'est très attentionné de sa part, marmonna Mika pour elle-même. Et comment dois-je me...défouler là-dedans ? Il n'y a pas d'appareils, ni de tapis de sol... se demanda encore la jeune femme.

— Aho-san a dit que pour avoir ce genre d'équipement, vous n'auriez qu'à en faire la demande au Bureau de la Sécurité Publique. Voulez-vous que je remplisse le formulaire ?

— Non merci, refusa encore Mika. Je le ferais directement du bureau. »

En effet, elle trouvait malpoli de sa part de demander un équipement pour se maintenir en forme au bureau, sans même avoir pris ses fonctions. Et avec ses économies, elle ne pouvait pas encore s'en offrir un. Au pire, se disait la jeune femme, elle pourrait toujours se servir des salle d'entraînement qui devaient se trouver à l'un des étages du Bureau.

Avec moins de ramifications dans le nord du pays, d'où Mika était originaire, la Sybille n'avait peu ou pas d'emprise sur les petits villages ruraux, ce qui faisait que ses habitants n'étaient en général pas très au fait des thérapies qui permettaient de garder un psycho-pass clair et fort. D'après le scan dont l'avait gratifié Jody à sa demande, son psycho-pass était d'une belle couleur bleu azur et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il était dans son intérêt de le garder tel quel, ce qui ne serait pas une mince à faire, compte tenu du caractère bilieux de la jeune femme. Mais pratiquer l'art du sabre, lui avait toujours vidé la tête et elle avait été élevée par son grand-père avec le leitmotiv : « Un esprit sain, dans un corps sain ». Ce qu'il avait appliqué dans l'éducation de sa petite-fille dans l'optique de lui faire garder un psycho-pass clair et sa méthode avait l'air de marcher.

Certes, la jeune fille n'était pas prête de passer de psycho-pass clair au statut de criminelle latente du jour au lendemain, mais elle avait toujours maintenu que lorsqu'elle serait grande, elle deviendrait militaire comme son papa. Son aïeul avait du agir en conséquence. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs avait été le seul qui n'avait pas été inondé de joie lorsque le Bureau lui avait envoyé une lettre disant que sa candidature avait été retenue et avait prévu sa pupille qu'il détestait la ville et qu'il ne se déplacerait pas pour aller la visiter dans un centre d'isolement pour criminels latents. Le vieil homme têtu avait alors réussi à lui arracher la promesse que si son psycho-pass s'obscurcissait trop, elle reviendrait à la maison. Promesse que Mika n'était pas sûre de tenir, mais laisser le vieil homme y croire semblait être la meilleure décision.

Après tout, sa vraie vie commençait ici et maintenant. Et elle s'en voudrait de la gâcher en se faisant du soucis pour quelque chose qui n'était pas encore arrivé. La tirant de ses pensées, son communicateur sonna, la faisant consulter l'horloge mural de la cuisine qu'elle voyait parfaitement du salon. Il était vingt-deux heures dix-neuf. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci ?

Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle venait d'appeler son grand-père, donc ce n'était assurément pas lui qui appelait, mais il n'y avait que deux personnes qui avaient son numéro de communicateur, dans cette ville, donc ce devait être l'autre : Sa nouvelle supérieure hiérarchique, L'inspecteur Tsunemori Akane.

« Shimotsuki Mika-san ?

— Oui, répondit vivement Mika qui résista à l'envie de se mettre au garde-à-vous.

— Ici l'inspecteur Tsunemori Akane de l'Unité 1, Bureau de la Sécurité Publique. Êtes-vous occupée, ce soir?

— Non, madame, répondit de suite la jeune femme. Je viens de finir de d'emménager, compléta-t-elle avant de s'insulter mentalement.

_' Qui ça intéresse que tu aies fini d'emménager idiote ! ' _se morigénait-elle.

— Parfait dans ce cas, peut-être pourriez-vous me donner un coup de main sur une affaire ?

— Sans problème Madame, donnez-moi l'adresse et je me débrouillerais pour vous retrouver ! Proposa Mika en se levant du sofa.

— C'est vrai, se reprit l'inspecteur Tsunemori. Vous n'êtes pas du coin et venez d'arriver. Voulez-vous que j'envoie une voiture vous chercher ?

— Non, non, surtout pas ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! S'écria Mika en cherchant du regard son -moi seulement l'adresse et j'arrive, répéta-t-elle en tentant de se précipiter vers sa chambre, mais elle trébucha à nouveau sur la satanée table basse en faisant un raffut de tous les diables.

— Shimotsuki-san ?

— Pas de soucis ! Je vous retrouve là-bas, répondit Mika, mortifiée en raccrochant.

Puis elle se frappa le front avec force.

' Mais quelle c*** ! J'ai oubliée de lui...' râlait-elle lorsqu'un bip retentit encore à son poignet avant de s'ouvrir automatiquement pour afficher une carte avec un point clignotant, surmonté d'une adresse.

' _Loués soient les supérieurs compréhensifs _! ' se dit-elle en terminant de se préparer.

_T_T_

Quelle poisse ! Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, ce matin même, il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la ville, et en mettant le nez dehors ce soir-là, Mika avait eu la désagréable surprise de se retrouver trempée jusqu'aux os. L'adresse que lui avait envoyé l'inspecteur Tsunemori se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville et elle avait du se résigner à prendre un taxi. Autant pour ses économies, mais tant pis, elle étudierait les trajets des transports en communs plus tard. Elle ne souhaitait surtout pas arriver en retard et voulait par-dessus tout faire bonne impression lors de son premier job.

Le taxi ne la déposa pas à l'adresse exacte car les rues qui conduisaient à l'endroit où elle devait se rendre étaient bloquée par les holo-agents et noires de monde. En soupirant, elle paya rapidement le chauffeur, descendit du taxi et se mit à courir pour rejoindre un abri au plus vite sous peine de finir transie, ce qu'elle était déjà, pensait-elle en bougonnant. Arrivée sur le devant de la scène de crime bondé, elle dû jouer des coudes pour qu'on la laisse passer et du montrer son badge pour passer le ruban jaune de délimitation. La jeune brune n'eut pas besoin de demander à quelqu'un où se trouvait l'inspecteur Tsunemori, car elle l'a reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

L'inspecteur Tsunemori Akane ressemblait à l'image que Mika se faisait d'elle : Droite, pensive, elle scrutait la foule, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil la rue qui menait à la scène de crime comme si elle attendait quelqu'un. Plutôt petite et frêle pour quelqu'un qui faisait ce métier, elle avait les cheveux coupés court mis à part deux longues mèches qui lui encadraient le visage. Mika trouvait sa coiffure bizarre, mais après tout, peut-être était-ce la mode de se coiffer ainsi ? Une goutte d'eau glaciale se glissa dans son cou par son col entrouvert et la fit frissonner, la ramenant par la même occasion sur terre. La novice se précipita vers sa supérieure qui l'avait remarqué depuis déjà quelques minutes, mais celle-ci n'avait fait aucun geste pour interrompre sa future collègue, se laissant étudier sans vraiment y porter attention.

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes l'inspecteur Tsunemori-san, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mika d'une voix claire et qui ne tremblait pas à sa grande satisfaction.

— Oui, répondit seulement la brune en se tournant vers elle pour mieux la voir. Vous n'avez pas de chance de devoir vous occuper d'un incident juste après être arrivée, s'excusa-t-elle à demi-mots.

— Je m'appelle Shimotsuki Mika, annonça Mika en saluant sa supérieure. J'ai été assignée au Bureau aujourd'hui et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

— Moi de même. Je suis désolée, mais le bureau manque de personnel. Je ferais ce que je peux pour vous aider mais vous allez devoir vous mettre au travail tout de suite, la prévint Shepard One.

— J'en ai bien conscience, Madame, et je me réjouis de me mettre au travail, lui affirma la campagnarde.

— C'est ce que j'aime entendre, lui accorda Tsunemori-san avec un lueur dans le regard qui surpris la nouvelle autant que le camion qui venait d'arriver et qui faisait marche arrière vers elles.

— C'est … ? s'étonna Mika lorsqu'elle aperçut à son tour le camion de police se diriger vers elle, ignorant le frisson qui lui parcourait le dos et les bras.

— Les personnes que vous allez rencontrer sont des humains comme nous, mais ils vont s'occuper des crimes en utilisant des critères de jugement différents des vôtres, la prévint sa supérieure, pendant que Mika, elle, était obnubilée par l'arrière du véhicule qui était en train de s'ouvrir sous son regard curieux. Leurs actions iront peut-être au-delà de votre compréhension, continuait Tsunemori. Faites leurs confiance, mais en même temps, soyez prudente avec eux. Si vous les sous-estimez, vous finirez blessée, dit Akane-san d'une voix grave où perçait la douleur d'une des blessures qu'elle voulait justement lui épargner. Ils sont appelés Exécuteurs et seront vos subordonnés » termina-t-elle en lui donnant une veste portant l'insigne du bureau.

Deux personnes descendirent du camion à pas lents et mesurés.

Une grande et belle femme coiffée d'une queue de cheval serrée avec un visage fermé qui la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur l'inspecteur Tsunemori en haussant un sourcil qu'elle aurait pu qualifier d'amusé. Mika était presque sûre que la femme ne l'avait pas encore reconnue, mais cela ne saurait tarder. On ne pouvait pas devenir executeur en ayant une mauvaise mémoire visuelle, du moins elle l'espérait.

Quant à l'autre personne, Mika en était comme deux ronds de flanc. C'était le jeune homme qu'elle avait aperçu, à l'académie Ousou, mais elle croyait qu'il était inspecteur à ce moment-là. Il devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle et portait des lunettes auparavant. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de près, elle remarquait les mèches rebelles de longueurs inégales qui voilaient partiellement le visage qu'il avait fin et qu'il avait de beaux yeux en amande qui étaient scrutateurs en ce moment-ci. Celui-ci ne lui accorda que quelques fractions de secondes d'attention avant de se détourner d'elle, lui aussi, pour regarder l'inspecteur.

Mika retint une réplique bien sentie et se concentra elle aussi sur son supérieur.

« Je vous présente Mika Shimotsuki. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle sera votre seconde en chef. »

Mika hésita avant de s'incliner brièvement vers les exécuteurs, car elle doutait de recevoir un accueil chaleureux. Elle n'était pas idiote, loin s'en faut, et avait déjà étudié à la composition étonnante de cette équipe et les implications de celle-ci. Deux inspecteurs pour deux exécuteurs. Ça pour dire qu'il devaient être en sous-effectif, c'était peu de le dire, car il manquait deux exécuteur pour garantir la sécurité des uns et des autres. Le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas été remplacés voulait dire que : soit il n'y avait personne pour les remplacer, soit, personne ne voulait travailler avec eux, ce qui était inquiétant, dans les deux cas.

Comme prévu, aucun des deux ne lui rendit son salut, se contentant de la regarder comme un insecte collé à leur basque, ce qui augmenta d'un cran l'agacement de la nouvelle inspectrice, qui n'en laissât rien paraître. Son père disait toujours '_Paraître énervé lorsqu'on l'était vraiment, était la meilleure manière de perdre définitivement son sang-froid'_ et pour ça, elle pouvait faire confiance à son père.

Ignorant la tension ambiante, Tsunemori Akane lui montra d'un signe de tête la caisse qui venait de sortir d'un côté du camion pour dévoiler son contenu sous les yeux ébahis de Mika, à nouveau sereine.

_' Ainsi, voilà ce qu'ils appellent Dominators. '_ Pensa Mika qui prit la poignée de l'un d'eux d'une main tremblante et tira d'un coup sec pour le faire sortir de sa gaine. Le poids était différent de celui qu'elle avait utilisé en entraînement, il était plus lourd, mais elle s'y habituerait rapidement, elle en était sure.

Elle rechercha dans sa mémoire, les bribes d'informations qu'elle avait retenue de son cours sur les Dominators et leur maniement : _Arme de poing capable de lire le psycho-pass de la cible visée. Verrouillée devant un citoyen au psycho-pass normal, elle passe en mode Non-Lethal Paralyser si la cible est un criminel latent et dont le coefficient de criminalité ne dépasse pas 300. Au-delà, elle passe en mode Letal Eliminator. Peut aussi prendre la forme d'un Destroy Decomposer si la cible visée est une machine ou tout autre mécanisme._ Très bien, elle se souvenait de l'essentiel, se rassura-t-elle en se concentrant sur l'arme.

« _Le système de diagnostique psychologique portable et de suppression du Dominator à été activé_, disait la machine en affichant quatre carré qui indiquait l'état du téléchargement d'information. _Authentification de l'utilisateur : Inspecteur Mika Shimotsuki. Affiliation : Bureau de la Sécurité Publique, Direction Centrale de la Police de l'usage du Dominator confirmée. Vous êtes une utilisatrice valide. Le mode actuel d'exécution est Non-Lethal Paralyzer. _

_Visez calmement et mettez hors d'action la cible »_

* * *

**NdlA :** Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre? Envie d'en savoir plus? Alors rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !


	2. La vie est injuste

**NdlA:** Toujours un énorme merci à Lola pour ses coups de main et ses idées lumineuses! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La vie est injuste**

Akane avait du mal à ne pas faire le rapprochement entre l'arrivée de Mika-san dans l'équipe et son arrivée à elle, même les conditions météorologiques étaient identiques. Dans cette optique, elle s'était efforcée d'être plus aimable et plus accueillante que ne l'avait été, en son temps, Ginoza-san. Elle savait aussi que, hélas, la jeune recrue devrait faire ses armes comme elle-même les avaient fait : sur le tas et au feeling, ce qui n'en restait pas moins une dure expérience, à fortiori lorsqu'on venait d'un petit village perdu dans les montagnes. Quoique, la jeune femme démontrait une forte personnalité qui l'aiderait pour sure dans l'accomplissement de ses tâches future.

Akane Tsunemori n'était pas très forte, en ce qui concernait la géographie précise des petits villages ruraux du nord du pays. Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne pour ne pas faire de bourde à l'avenir, se disait la nouvelle Sheperd One en revenant de sa voiture où elle était partie récupérer un holster pour le Dominator de Mika-san.

Elle y avait pensé lorsqu'elle avait mis le sien, et elle doutait que la jeune femme ai pensé à en amener, quand bien même, elle en aurait eu un. Intégrer une unité comme la sienne allait être suffisamment difficile pour qu'Akane veuille à tout prix faciliter l'intégration de de la jeune femme dans l'équipe. La disparition de Kôgami-san, et la mort de Kagari-san ainsi que celle de Masaoka-san étaient des coups durs qu'elle-même avait encore du mal à digérer, alors ce devait être pire pour Yayoi et passablement insupportable pour Ginoza-san qui avait en plus, perdu son statut d'inspecteur par la même occasion.

À l'insu de celui-ci, elle lui jeta un regard en biais et remarqua que celui-ci faisait tout pour ignorer la nouvelle. Peur de s'attacher et d'être de nouveau blessé, sans doute. Peut-être devrait-elle commencer le briefing, ainsi tout le monde aurait une occupation plus terre à terre que ressasser des souvenirs déplaisants...ou maudire ses nouveaux collègues à voix haute, rajouta l'inspecteur en dissimulant un sourire. Cette petite avait du caractère et semblait ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, vu la manière dont elle fronçait les sourcils face aux manque de politesse manifeste des deux autres.

Oui, mieux valait les occuper avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait une parole malheureuse.

« Je vais commencer le briefing, annonça-t-elle. Il y a quinze minutes, le BSP a été alerté par une augmentation de stress zonal, localisé exclusivement au troisième étage de cet immeuble, récapitula Akane principalement pour le bénéfice de Mika-san qui n'avait pas été briefée. Les opérateurs de garde ont alors envoyés une patrouille de drones pour calmer ce qui semblait être une dispute conjugale. Le fait est que lorsque les drones sont arrivés, ils y ont trouvés un individu doté d'un psycho-pass nuageux qui leur a ouvert la porte. Suivant la procédure, les drones lui ont proposé une thérapie dans le but de rétablir son psycho-pass, mais cela n'a fait que le faire basculer. L'individu s'est rendu dans une pièce de l'appartement de laquelle il est sorti avec un pistolet à clou pour démonter les drones qui n'ont eus le temps que de lancer l'alerte.

— La situation a-t-elle évoluée depuis ? demanda Yayoi Kunizuka d'une voix calme.

— Pas beaucoup. Il se trouve à présent barricadé dans son appartement avec sa concubine et l'enfant de celle-ci.

— Comment souhaitez-vous procéder, Inspecteur Tsunemori ? lui demanda seulement Ginoza.

— Ça va sûrement être une cause perdue, mais je voudrais que l'on essaie de le raisonner avant d'employer la force, s'expliqua Akane. S'il n'est pas réceptif, nous serons obligés de nous introduire dans l'appartement, il faudra faire en sorte de protéger la femme et l'enfant coûte que coûte, insista Shepard One. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec deux innocentes victimes de psycho-hazard.

— Et si c'est déjà trop tard ? demanda encore Ginoza.

— Il n'est jamais trop tard, je pense, lui rétorqua Akane qui savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire son ancien supérieur. Du moins, pour l'enfant, trancha-t-elle. Veuillez-vous préparer, s'il vous plaît. Kunizuka-san, pouvez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous » indiqua l'inspectrice en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Pendant qu'elle briefait son équipe, une idée avait effleurée l'esprit de la petite brune. Elle avait traversé les précédentes affaires et épreuves avec Ginoza-san et Yayoi, ce qui les avaient pas mal rapprochés, à la grande surprise des concernés. Ginoza avait appris à se fier au jugement d'Akane, ainsi qu'à lui faire confiance. Quand à Yayoi, si au début elle était méfiante envers la jeune femme, elle aussi lui faisait désormais pleinement confiance et lui confierait sa vie les yeux fermés.

Une unité ne pouvait fonctionner correctement avec un inspecteur et un seul exécuteur, d'où l'ordre de mise en suspens de ladite unité jusqu'à que la Sybille approuve un nouvel exécuteur qui pourrait former avec Yayoi un duo qui travaillerait sous les ordres de Tsunemori. Officieusement, la directrice de la police judiciaire attendait seulement la décision de Ginoza Nobuchika.

Tsunemori Akane n'était pas solitaire par nature, mais de par son métier et ce qu'elle avait vécu récemment avait fait qu'elle ne recherchait pas particulièrement la compagnie de sa dernière amie vivante, Kaori. De plus, celle-ci ayant trouvé un travail dans l'administration, elle n'avait plus autant de temps qu'auparavant à lui consacrer, ce qui satisfaisait les deux parties. Akane s'était donc réfugiée au bureau, lisant et compulsant tous les dossiers qu'elle avait à sa disposition, se renseignant sur des enquêtes que son unité avait menée avant son admission, pour ainsi engranger de l'expérience et passer le temps.

La jeune femme avait aussi, été obligée de revoir Karanomori Shion, afin que celle-ci lui apporte des éclaircissements sur ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ou tout simplement les aspects techniques et informatiques des dossiers. De fil en aiguilles, Yayoi qui s'ennuyait aussi et qui était en couple avec la technicienne, avait décidé de donner un coup de main à la nouvelle inspectrice en chef, en lui indiquant tel ou tel dossier qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Spécialisée dans la robotique et tous les aspects mécaniques des drones et autres appareils de surveillance, Yayoi avait été d'une grande aide pour Akane qui se trouvait chanceuse d'avoir une collègue qui détestait s'ennuyer mais adorait s'instruire. Toutes trois étaient devenues des collègues qui s'appréciaient et aimaient travailler ensemble, ainsi que le montrait la familiarité avec laquelle elles s'adressaient les unes aux autres. Mais Yayoi était aussi un atout pour Akane pour une autre raison : Calme et sérieuse, l'ancienne musicienne était un excellent professeur qui savait se faire comprendre par n'importe quel public.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose? lui demanda Yayoi.

— Oui. Je souhaiterais que tu chapeaute Shimotsuki-san pour sa première mission, demanda l'inspectrice à l'exécutrice étonnée.

— Pourquoi à moi ? Ginoza est bien plus expérimenté que moi, et il a déjà été inspecteur. Il pourra sans doute lui être plus utile que moi qui n'aie jamais été qu'exécutrice, lui répondit la femme à la queue de cheval.

— Je sais et je suis d'accord avec toi, mais pour cette mission, je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'elle, répéta Akane avant de vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre. C'est la première mission de la nouvelle et je ne veux pas que Ginoza la traumatise comme il m'a traumatisé moi, chuchota encore l'inspectrice à une exécutrice qui cacha son amusement derrière sa main. Mais plus sérieusement, reprit Tsunemori, c'est aussi la première mission de Ginoza-san en tant qu'exécuteur et j'aimerais… tenta de s'expliquer la brune.

— Tu aimerais vérifier que tout va bien pour lui, c'est ça ? devina Yayoi en secouant la tête mi découragée, mi amusée. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, Akane-chan, railla-t-elle. Après la façon dont il t'a traité, tu veux toujours l'aider à aller mieux…

— C'est dans ma nature, je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'était un collègue et maintenant, il se trouve sous ma responsabilité tout comme toi et pendant un moment, Shimotsuki-san aussi, la raisonna Shepard One.

— D'accord, d'accord, la calma la brune. Je me charge de la nouvelle. Mais si elle me claque dans les doigts, tu seras la seule responsable, Inspecteur Tsunemori! »

_T_T_

Kunizuka-san montait les marches devant elle, la tête tournée vers le haut des escaliers et tenant son dominator en joue de deux mains fermes. Mika, elle, essayait de contrôler son souffle pour ne pas faire trop de bruit en gravissant les escaliers comme la grosse vache poussive qu'elle pensait être. La toute jeune inspecteur se tenait attentive au moindre mouvement et expressions de sa partenaire qui aurait dénoté d'un danger et surveillait leur arrières tout en se félicitant que l'appartement où elles se rendaient ne soit pas au sixième étage ou plus.

Tsunemori-san et Ginoza avaient pris l'escalier de secours qui serpentait le long du mur extérieur de l'immeuble et qui donnait un accès direct à la rue en contrebas, ainsi s'il prenait l'envie au suspect de s'enfuir, il serait piégé. Lorsqu'elles étaient entrées dans le hall, les mains de Mika tremblaient un petit peu, mais elle essayait de se contrôler au mieux. Cela n'avait pas échappé à sa partenaire qui l'avait observée d'un regard insondable avant de lui demander de pointer son dominator vers le bas.

« Je veux juste m'assurer que si tu tires sur moi, ce sera parce que tu l'auras décidé et non pas parce que tu auras sursauté, lui avait-elle dit d'une voix égale.

— Désolée, s'excusa Mika penaude. Rassurez-vous mais je n'ai pas l'intention de tirer sur vous, lui affirma-t-elle.

— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on me tire dessus avec un dominator et ça c'est déjà vu dans le service, la rassura-t-elle avec un minuscule sourire en coin.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est déjà vu dans le service ? l'interrogea la novice, curieuse.

— Lors de sa première mission avec nous, l'inspecteur Tsunemori a tiré sur son exécuteur. Elle l'a eu en plein dans la colonne vertébrale, lui narra Kunizuka-san.

— Ah bon? » s'exclama Mika surprise avant que Yayoi ne la fasse taire d'un signe impérieux de la main.

La jeune inspectrice serra les lèvres. Certes, elle était aussi anxieuse qu'excitée de faire sa première mission, mais elle ne devait pas perdre de vue que son travail était un travail dangereux. Ne pas prêter attention à son environnement était assez risqué, peu importe la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et elle se fit violence pour bien se faire rentrer dans le crane qu'une anecdote ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se mette en danger.

Retrouvant son sang-froid, elle se félicita in petto que l'inspecteur Akane-san ne l'ait pas mise avec le jeune homme. Mika avait tendance à perdre ses moyens lorsqu'elle était stressée ou intimidée et le jeune homme déclenchait tous ses signaux d'alarmes internes, ce qui ne l'aurait pas aidé à faire bonne impression. Non pas que l'opinion que ce bellâtre avait d'elle lui importait, mais il en rendrait compte à sa supérieure et elle ne pouvait se permettre de se faire casser du sucre sur le dos dès le départ. Sa coéquipière, elle, avait l'air professionnelle et efficace, mais surtout c'était une femme donc tout irait bien.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent au troisième étage. Kunizuka-san inspecta de son mieux le couloir qui passait devant la sortie de la cage d'escalier à travers la glace sale de la porte. Elle tapota ensuite l'épaule de sa coéquipière pour requérir son attention. Mika inclina la tête de côté pour montrer qu'elle était toute ouïe, sans pour autant relâcher sa surveillance.

« Shepard One et Hound One ne sont pas encore arrivés.

— D'accord. Que fait-on ? chuchota Mika.

— Est-ce que tu as participé aux sessions d'entraînements tactiques en prise d'otage ? lui demanda Yayoi de la même manière.

— Seulement les deux premières sessions, s'excusa l'autre brune.

— Bon sang, soupira la grande. D'accord, je vais te dire quoi faire alors ouvres grands tes oreilles : on va attendre Tsunemori et Ginoza. Ensuite, on entrera sûrement par la porte, mais attends que l'on se soit annoncés pour faire quoi que ce soit, la prévint-elle. Lorsque nous serons entrés, restes derrière moi et pointe ton dominator vers le bas tant que je ne me serais pas assez avancée pour que tu puisses dégainer sans me toucher, précisa-t-elle à la jeune fille qui hocha la tête. Quand tu dégaineras, deviens mon reflet inversé : Je braque à gauche devant, tu braques à droite derrière, dos à dos. Tant que le périmètre n'a pas été vérifié, gardes ton arme en joue.

— Roger, marmonna Mika.

— Ils sont là, allons-y ! » lui chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant la porte avant de se faufiler dans le couloir comme un chat noir silencieux.

Mika recula à vive allure pendant que Yayoi lui tenait la porte, puis ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la porte où les attendaient déjà Tsunemori-san et Ginoza. Yayoi se mit face à Ginoza près de la poignée de la porte pour pouvoir en tourner la poignée sans quitter l'abri relatif que lui offrait le mur de l'appartement. Mika comprenait la manœuvre : Kunizuka-san allait ouvrir la porte et la pousser au maximum pendant que Ginoza allait entrer en force, protégé par la porte.

Akane les regarda tour à tour avant de chuchoter en articulant exagérément pour se faire comprendre.

« Soyez prudent. Le suspect est armé et dangereux. Les drones n'ont pas parlé de comportement qui dénoterait un usage de drogue ou autre, mais je préfère vous prévenir. Gardez le en joue. S'il est sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue, le paralyser risque de ne pas avoir d'effet ou de ne pas marcher comme d'habitude, les informa Tsunemori-san, je vais nous annoncer, tenez-vous prêts»

Tsunemori-san voulut se poster face à la porte pour que sa voix porte dans l'appartement, mais Ginoza l'en empêcha en lui barrant l'abdomen de son bras tendu tout en fronçant les sourcils. Surprise, l'inspectrice posa son regard sur lui et il se justifia en articulant ' _Pistolet cloueur _' en roulant des yeux. Sheperd One hocha la tête et resta dans sa position.

« Ici Tsunemori Akane, Bureau de la Sécurité Publique. Veuillez ouvrir la porte et reculer avec les mains bien en vue, s'il vous plaît ! » annonça Akane, ce qui donna pour résultat un grand bruit sourd. Il y avait une femme à l'intérieur, car les inspecteurs et exécuteurs entendirent clairement celle-ci supplier avant d'entendre un nouveau bruit sourd suivi d'un cri étouffé. Soudain un enfant se mit à hurler de peur ou de douleur. Les agents du bureau qui se trouvaient derrière la porte ne surent le dire.

« N'ENTREZ PAS OU JE LES TUE TOUS LES D... » hurla un homme à l'intérieur avant de s'interrompre brutalement au milieu des bruits de lutte qui se firent entendre dans la pièce avant que la femme ne pousse un hurlement suivi par des râles de douleur.

Ils se tendirent tous dans l'attente de l'assaut que donna Sheperd one en hochant la tête à l'intention de Kunizuka qui tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, celle-ci était fermée à clé et Yayoi adressa un regard interrogatif à Ginoza qui soupira avant de prendre place devant la porte, dans la position précise qu'il ne voulait pas que sa supérieure prenne quelques instants plus tôt. Malgré son antipathie pour lui, Mika haussa un sourcil avant d'étouffer dans l'œuf un quelconque sentiment d'inquiétude sous un air bravache.

Le jeune homme pris un peu d'élan avant d'enfoncer la porte d'un bon coup de pied, mal placé hélas pour lui et car sa cheville heurta tout d'abord la poignée avant de se tordre et d'émettre un petit craquement sinistre. Le jeune homme ne laissât paraître aucune douleur et entra dans la pièce porté par son élan, en pointant immédiatement son dominator sur ce qu'il croyait être un homme, mais qui n'en était pas un…

Kunizuka-san et Tsunemori-san et Mika le suivirent de près. La jeune inspectrice afficha une mine surprise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, mais garda le suspect bien en vue et dans sa ligne de mire. Même si le suspect en question était à présent inconscient, à terre et la tête maculée de sang tandis que l'enfant serrait convulsivement les jambes de sa mère entre ses petits bras. À première vue, l'homme avait dû agresser la mère et l'enfant et celle-ci avait riposté plutôt durement vu l'état de son agresseur. Tsunemori-san avait baissé son arme pou raisonner la femme, afin de lui faire lâcher le cube en bois maculé de sang qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Akane connaissait ses exécuteurs et elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien avec Yayoi et Ginoza-san entre elle et la mère. Le fait que le suspect soit dans les pommes y était aussi pour beaucoup, et elle s'employa alors à parler à la victime d'une voix douce et calme afin de faire baisser la pression. Mika, elle, pris initiative appeler une équipe médicale sur place et, après un moment d'hésitation, une équipe de maintenance afin de récupérer les drones abîmés qui faisaient des bruits bizarres dans le couloir. Yayoi se tourna d'un demi pour hocher la tête d'approbation et Mika se senti un peu bête d'être aussi contente d'elle-même.

Tsunemori-san continuait à parler d'une voix douce et la femme avait fini par laisser tomber son arme improvisée pour s'accroupir et prendre le petit garçon terrifié dans ses bras. Celui-ci arborait une énorme trace rouge sur la joue avec une bosse de l'autre côté, indiquant que quelqu'un, sûrement l'inconscient, avait dû le gifler et qu'il s'était cogné la tête. Cela devait être ce qui avait rendue la mère folle de rage, et la nouvelle brune de l'équipe se retint de balancer un coup de pieds dans le corps de l'homme en inspirant profondément comme son grand-père le lui avait appris.

« Inspecteur Tsunemori, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser partir ainsi, annonça le brun sous l'air scandalisé de Mika.

— Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle en a assez pris comme ça, pour aujourd'hui, Ginoza-_san _? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme démentie par ses sourcils froncés.

— Inspecteur Shimotsuki, je vous invite à la regarder avec les yeux de la Sybille, répondit Ginoza en se détournant pour faire une grimace exaspérée alors que Mika pointait à son tour, son dominator sur la pauvre femme. La voix de la sibylle lui donna sa réponse.

_Coefficient de criminalité de 125, c'est une cible d'exécution._

Mika un hoquet de surprise et baissa précipitamment son arme, refusant d'en braquer une de plus sur un enfant de six ans terrorisé et sur sa mère qui n'avait fait que le protéger.

— Alors ? insista Ginoza en regardant Tsunemori-san, mais ce fut Mika qui parla.

— Tsunemori-san ? appela Mika d'une voix incertaine, mais son aînée se tourna vers elle. Elle affichait un visage déchiré et hésitait visiblement entre donner l'ordre de la paralyser ou de baisser leur armes. Pas devant son fils s'il vous plaît, demanda la jeune femme.

— Madame, nous devons vous paralyser, expliqua Tsunemori-san en écartant un petit peu les deux exécuteurs qui faisaient rempart. Mais nous risquons de toucher votre fils et nous ne souhaitons pas lui faire de mal, alors pouvez-vous le lâcher ?

La femme serra son fils dans ses bras comme si elle souhaitait en faire une partie d'elle-même, ce qui serra la cœur de Mika, puis elle les leva le regard sur eux, et se releva, résignée sous les pleurs du petit garçon qui se mit à pleurer sans bruit. Mika, que cette scène révulsait, rangea son dominator dans son holster avant de contourner Kunizuka-san pour qu'il puisse la voir.

— Salut petit. Les agents qui sont là doivent emmener ta maman pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. Tu as une vilaine bosse et il faut mettre de la glace dessus pour que ça fasse moins mal.

Le garçonnet regarda sa mère qui lui fit un signe de tête engageant malgré les larmes qui lui striaient les joues. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre avant de lui tirer sur la main pour qu'elle se baisse. Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de marcher vers Mika qui le prit dans ses bras pour le faire sortir de la pièce, car elle non plus ne voulait pas voir cela.

Le petit garçon réussit à retenir ses larmes jusqu'à qu'il entende un choc sourd dans l'appartement qu'ils venaient de quitter. À ce moment là, il laissât enfin couler ses larmes qui inondèrent bientôt le cou de la nouvelle inspectrice de l'unité un qui se disait in petto que si tous les jours étaient comme ça, effectivement, elle rentrerait bientôt chez elle.

_T_T_

Mika coupa son communicateur et observa une ambulancière qui s'occupait du petit garçon dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, mais était soulagée d'avoir réussis à lui éviter la vision de sa mère en train de se faire paralyser par des agents du bureau.

Il y avait des images dont on pouvait se passer. Surtout à cet âge-là.

« Shimotsuki-san ? L'appela-t-on et elle se retourna pour voir Tsunemori-san qui avançait vers elle, la mine fatiguée. Ce faisant, elle se rappela qu'à peine arrivée, elle demandait déjà des services comme si elle était déjà ancienne ! La jeune femme rougit avant de s'incliner devant sa sempaï.

— Tsunemori-san, je suis désolée. Je m'excuse de m'être crue permis de...

— Vous avez bien fait, la coupa Akane. Si vous n'aviez pas pris les devant, je vous l'aurais demandé comme une faveur personnelle, la rassura l'inspecteur en chef en souriant devant la tête soulagée qu'avait Mika. Kunizuka-san qui s'était approchée les interrompit.

— Tsunemori, nous allons rentrer. Ginoza boite mais il ne veut pas voir de médecin.

— Cet homme...soupira Tsunemori Akane. Shimotsuki-san, pouvez-vous m'attendre quelques minutes ? Je voudrais vous dire quelques mots mais je voudrais m'assurer que ce n'est pas grave. Je pourrais vous ramener après ?

— Non, ça ira Tsunemori-san. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et oui, je peux vous attendre, lui répondit Mika avec un grand sourire qui disparut lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec la stoïque exécutrice. Kunizuka-san ?

— … Tu t'es pas mal débrouillée, pour une débutante.

— Vous, vous étiez parfaite, pour une...euh. balbutia Mika qui ne se souvenait plus du nom qu'ils se donnaient entre eux.

— Exécutrice. Ou chienne de chasse, lui répondit gravement la grande brune.

— Chienne de... répéta pensivement la nouvelle arrivée avant de faire une grimace comique. Non, Exécutrice. Je trouve que ça vous convient mieux et que c'est... Cool.

— Cool ? Répéta Yayoi qui pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, avait un visage qui affichait une expression, de la surprise notamment.

— Ben oui, insista Mika avec un sourire espiègle. Exécutrice Kunizuka ! Ça sonne comme un nom de super-héro...Désolée, s'excusa encore Mika qui se laissait emporter.

— Je me souviens aussi de toi.

— Je savais que vous le feriez, Kunizuka-san, lui assura Mika.

— Ahem... Donc, oui, je venais te dire que tu t'es pas mal débrouillée, mais la prochaine fois ne te mets pas dos à la porte. Le jour où le suspect aura un complice qui arrivera par là, tu te feras tuer, termina l'exécutrice avant de retourner au camion sans plus de cérémonie.

Yayoi croisa Akane à mi-chemin et celle-ci la questionna du regard avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

— Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Ça va. Elle est déjà plus douée que toi, répondit la grande brune à la petite qui se passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs.

— C'est pas difficile, ça, mais encore ?

— Je l'aime bien et si tu la formes bien, elle pourrait devenir aussi coriace que toi.

— Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée...soupira Akane piteusement, mais Kunizuka lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Tu es devenue ce que nous avions besoin que tu sois, Akane. Alors ne t'en veux pas pour ça, car personne n'est responsable.

— Je sais. Merci pour tout et occupes-toi bien de Ginoza-san, je crois qu'il s'est foulé la cheville mais cet homme est plus têtu que ma grand-mère et mon père réunis ! Râla l'inspectrice alors que son interlocutrice regardait pensivement le camion.

— Shion le soignera, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour le border ! »

Et c'était sur ces bonnes paroles que Yayoi était remontée dans le camion en compagnie d'un Ginoza bougon qui demandait ce qui avait pris autant de temps. Question qui ne reçu jamais de réponse.

_T_T_

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, Shimotsuki-san, s'excusa Akane.

— Que va-t-il se passer pour ces personnes ? Demanda Mika sans détourner le regard de l'ambulance.

— Le psycho-pass de sa mère a dépassé le point de non-retour. Son beau-père est encore un peu KO, mais il devrait s'en sortir avec quelques thérapie concentrées.

— Et le petit ?

— Le petit sera placé en famille d'accueil, répondit tristement Akane.

— Je trouve cela vraiment injuste, observa Mika d'un ton morne.

— Je suis bien d'accord, Shimotsuki-san.

— Pourrions-nous nous appeler par nos prénoms, inspectrice ?

— Oui, pourquoi pas ? Il est vrai que nos patronymes sont un peu longs et à la longue... admit Akane.

— Ouf ! Soupira Mika avec bonne humeur malgré la situation. Vous vouliez me voir ?

— Oui, juste pour vous dire pourquoi je ne vous ai pas mis avec Ginoza-san ce soir.

— Oh, ça ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier ! C'est vous le chef et vos décisions vous appartiennent, éluda Mika, gênée.

— Je tiens à vous en expliquer la raison, car cela pourrait vous servir dans vos prochains rapports professionnels avec lui, la prévint-elle. Ginoza-san était mon supérieur jusqu'à il y a peu, annonça Akane qui vit sans surprise, le visage de sa collègue se figer.

— Je m'en doutait, mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

— La dernière affaire dont nous nous sommes occupés nous a tous traumatisé à divers niveaux et Ginoza-san a payé le plus lourd tribut, se désola Tsunemori-san qui compléta sa réponse devant le visage de Mika. En l'espace de quelques jours, Ginoza-san a perdu son statut d'inspecteur, trois exécuteurs dont l'un était son ancien partenaire et l'autre...son père.

A ces mots Mika chercha du regard un endroit où s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit sur le rebord d'un pot où poussait un grand palmier maladif.

— Je ne vous dit pas cela parce que je voudrais que vous lui passiez tout, et Dieu sait quel caractère épouvantable il a. Mais il a un bon fond et je suis sure que si vous apprenez à travailler en harmonie avec lui, vous pourrez faire une bonne équipe. lui appris la plus ancienne qui eu un regard lointain qui rappela à Mika, le regard qu'avait son grand-père lorsqu'il parlait de sa grand-mère ou de sa fille.

— Et vous, Akane-san, qu'avez-vous perdu ? Lui demanda Mika sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et contre tout attente, celle-ci lui répondit.

— Un partenaire aussi, une amie très chère, ainsi que mes illusions et quelques idées reçues dont je suis heureuse de m'être débarrassée, dit-elle dans un sourire pour montrer à sa nouvelle collègue que l'on pouvait tout surmonter, mais celle-ci détourna le regard de ce mensonge en regardant l'ambulance quitter la scène de crime.

— Oui, c'est injuste. La vie est injuste » dit-elle seulement.

Car Mika aussi savait que l'on était pas toujours récompensé en fonction de ses actions. Elle le savait mieux que quiconque.

* * *

**NdlA:** ~Hello! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?


	3. Un pénible partenaire

**Chapitre 3 : Un pénible partenaire**

Shimotsuki Mika était satisfaite de son début de journée.

Elle avait réussi à se lever sans trop de problème, sûrement le fait de l'excitation du premier jour officiel au bureau. La soirée de la veille ne comptait pas, puisqu'elle ne prenait ses fonctions qu'aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se souvenir de sa soirée, Mika avait plongée sous la douche en refoulant ce souvenir loin dans son subconscient. Elle devrait s'en rappeler bien assez tôt pour taper son rapport et elle ne tenait pas à ternir sa bonne humeur matinale qui lui avait valu les félicitation de Jody.

En buvant son café en ignorant Jody qui l'embêtait pour qu'elle mange quelque chose avant de partir, elle avait recherché l'itinéraire des transports en communs et avait découvert avec bonheur qu'il y avait un arrêt non loin de son perron. Si celui-ci avait été plus près, elle aurait pris son bus au prochain arrêt, car la jeune fille était extrêmement prudente. Le credo de la sybille qui garantissait la sécurité de chacun n'avais jamais convaincu son grand-père et Mika était persuadée que le vieil homme aurait été sous les barreau depuis un bout de temps s'il vivait dans cette ville dotée de scanner de rue à chaque croisement.

Néanmoins, elle trouvait qu'il n'avait pas tort. Être sur ses gardes en permanence pourrait lui éviter pas mal de problèmes, encore plus lorsque l'on faisait partie du Bureau de la Sécurité Publique. Et si les mauvaises personnes ne pouvaient plus se cacher parmi leur semblables, ils avaient néanmoins appris à se dissimuler encore mieux. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme n'avait dit à personne qu'elle faisait partie du bureau. Elle surveillait les passagers du bus les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes fumées afin de pouvoir repérer si quelqu'un ne la dévisageait pas d'un peu trop près.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Mika était la première à s'étonner de la couleur claire de son psycho-pass. Lors de la mort de son père, elle avait éprouvée de la colère et du désarrois. Elle en avait voulut à sa mère de l'abandonner ainsi en se raccrochant à la tranquillité illusoire que lui procurait son traitement contre la dépression. Elle s'en était voulu à elle-même, lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses amies et encore plus lorsqu'elle ne ressentit aucune peine lors de la mort de sa mère.

Elle s'en était ouvert à son grand-père, peu avant de partir, mais le vieil homme l'avait rassurée. Les événement qui était arrivés dans son école n'étaient pas de son fait et elle n'avait aucune raison de se reprocher la mort de son amie, même si elle avait conseillé à son amie d'aller parler avec la meurtrière sans le savoir. Elle n'était pas médium, lui avait répondu son grand-père en appuyant sur le fait que son amie serait de toute façon allée voir Ouryou Rikako pour lui parler.

Quand à la mort de sa mère, son aïeul lui fit comprendre que la jeune fille qu'elle était alors, avait fait son deuil de sa mère depuis bien longtemps avant que celle-ci ne mette fin à ses jours. Elle l'avait pleuré bien avant que sa mère ne la quitte.

Reléguant ses sombres pensées dans un coin de son esprit, elle observa les alentours avec curiosité. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un beau matin, elle déciderait d'aller au bureau à pied ? C'était assez loin, mais commencer la journée avec un peu d'exercice ne mangeait pas de pain et qu'elle pourrait se faire des amis le long de la route. Ainsi, elle avait remarqué un coffee shop non loin de son arrêt de bus et décida sur un coup de tête d'y faire un tour.

Si elle avait du mal à se réveiller le matin, c'était en partie parce qu'elle dormait tard. Pas par choix, mais elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se détendre assez pour pouvoir fermer l'œil avant plusieurs heures, ce qui l'amenait facilement jusqu'à minuit ou un peu avant. D'où son amour immodéré pour le café au lait à la vanille, qu'elle vénérait quasiment.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le coffee shop, elle fut tout de suite frappée par les couleur chaleureuse de l'endroit, l'atmosphère de bonne humeur et de chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Timidement, elle s'était mise dans la file et s'était occupée à observer le menu lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant le comptoir sans s'en rendre compte.

La vendeuse avait l'œil, en ce qui concernait les personnes et elle vit tout de suite que celle qui la regardait hébétée ne venait pas souvent ici. Avec un sourire jovial, elle lui avait fait des suggestions et avait papoté avec bonne humeur pendant tout le temps qu'avait mis Mika pour finalement se décider pour son Café au lait vanillé. La grosse femme lui avait demandé si elle travaillait dans les environs, car si c'était le cas, elle pourrait lui préparer sa commande préférée à l'avance pour ne pas qu'elle perde trop de temps à faire la queue et Mika n'avais été que trop heureuse d'accepter la proposition.

C'est dont armée d'un gobelet king size qu'elle passât la porte du bureau. La brune resta pensive quelques secondes devant l'énorme panneau d'affichage qui affichait en temps réel les relevés de stress zonal des quartiers de la ville. Par curiosité, elle chercha son quartier.

_Stress collectif dans la quartier Monnaka est de niveau 2._

Rien de bien époustouflant, se dit-elle avant de consulter sa boite mail qui ne contenait qu'un seul message, de Tsunemori Akane. Celle-ci lui conseillait de faire un tour au bureau de leur analyste pour aller se présenter à elle : Karanomori Shion. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'étage 16 et c'était le bureau numéro 2. Il était un peu tôt, à peine 6h30, mais cela ne mangeait pas de pain d'aller voir si la dame était déjà à son bureau.

Fière de sa décision, Mika était allée prendre un ascenseur, le tout en chantonnant gaiement sans égards pour les oreilles des personnes qui prirent l'ascenseur avec elle. Jody lui avait conseillé de prendre un supplément le matin même pour se préserver , mais de quoi au juste ? Sûrement du stress collectif, mais pour ça, Mika avait une astuce : son lecteur MP3, car pour elle, la meilleur façon de se protéger du stress des autres était d'avoir son petit monde intérieur où elle pouvait penser à autre chose, plutôt que d'écouter ce que disait les divers hologrammes qui pullulaient en ville et partout elle elle passait. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle fasse un test pour savoir si la musique avait réellement un pouvoir apaisant ou était-ce purement subjectif ?

Peut-être que l'analyste aurait une réponse à cela mais pour le savoir, encore faudrait-il qu'elle réussisse à trouver son bureau ! En sortant de l'ascenseur, Mika s'était retrouvée dans un long couloir désert. Celui-ci devait faire le tour de la tour et comme celle-ci était immense, il devait obligatoirement y avoir un autre ascenseur mais avec la chance qui l'a caractérisait, le bureau de Karanomori-san devait se trouver pile à l'opposé. Haussant les épaules, la jeune femme prit une gorgée de son délicieux café et commença à rechercher ledit bureau...Qu'elle trouva, Ô chance, quelques pas plus loin.

La brune sortit son miroir de poche pour vérifier son apparence. Elle ne se maquillait pas, mais pris tout de même le temps de considérer cette option. Heureusement, elle avait fait ses cinq heures de sommeil la veille, et n'avait donc pas de cernes. Elle tourna sa tête de droite à gauche pour juger de l'effet de sa coiffure d'un œil critique. Ayant les cheveux assez longs, elle avait quelques fois de réels problèmes pour se décider quant à sa coiffure, mais ce matin, cela avait été rapide. Puisqu'elle allait au travail, elle s'était d'abord fait une tresse qu'elle avait encore trouvée encombrante. La solution retenue avait été de simplement réunir la tresse en un chignon simple à faire mais qui avait l'apparence d'un tressage compliqué pour un non-initié.

Rassurée sur son look, la jeune femme frappa à la porte de trois coups secs et patienta en bougeant machinalement le pied. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse et elle se décida à frapper de nouveau avant de reporter son attention sur le couloir, puis sur les fenêtres qui éclairaient celui-ci. Mika se demanda si elle n'était pas venu trop tôt, mais elle entendit nettement le raclement d'une chaise à l'intérieur, ce qui lui fit pincer les lèvres. Tout de même, ce n'était pas poli de la part de l'analyste de rester dans son bureau en faisant le mort, et c'est pourquoi la jeune femme se permit d'ouvrir la porte en s'excusant d'avance avec un retentissant

« Excusez-moi !

— Tiens ? De la visite si tôt ? Demanda une voix nonchalante de femme.

— Ah. C'est le nouvel inspecteur, Shimotsuki-san. Entrez, lui dit une voix qu'elle connaissait.

— La pièce était dans la pénombre, c'est pourquoi elle mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître Kunizuka-san en chemise, la veste jetée sur le dossier du canapé sur lequel elle était assise en compagnie d'une blonde pulpeuse aux formes affriolantes. La blonde la détailla du regard un long moment en souriant avant de reporter son regard sur sa voisine qui était retournée à ses occupations.

— Chaton, tu t'en es encore mis partout, s'exclama la blonde qui devait être Karanomori-san. Laisses-moi faire, dit-elle à une Kunizuka-san qui avait relevé la tête à ces mots.

L'analyste saisit délicatement le visage de l'exécutrice dans une main avant de lui lécher la joue, en terminant par ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa goulûment sur l'œil agacé de Mika qui se demandait quel était le but de cette mise en scène. Sans gène, Kunizuka-san lui rendit son baiser avant de repousser doucement la blonde pour reprendre du pain.

— Tu as de la visite alors tiens-toi bien, Shion, lâcha Kunizuka-san en se retournant vers Mika qui se tenait toujours debout. Tu veux une tartine ? Lui proposa-t-elle, en lui indiquant le fauteuil en face d'elles, mais Mika resta debout.

— Ainsi donc tu es la nouvelle, celle qui remplace Gino-kun, se renseigna la blonde en buvant une gorgée de son café.

— Oui, opina la brune. Shimotsuki Mika, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, annonça-t-elle en s'inclinant devant la blonde qui se tourna vers Yayoi.

— Elle ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? badina la fumeuse qui venait d'allumer une cigarette, à l'intention de Kunizuka-san qui hocha seulement la tête, la bouche pleine. Enchantée, Shimotsuki Mika, je m'appelle Karanomori Shion, mais tu peux appeler Shion, si tu veux. Mon nom de famille est assez long et je peux comprendre que ce soit fatiguant de le répéter, termina-t-elle dans une longue expiration.

— Shion-san serait parfait, je déteste qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille, lui répondit Mika en s'asseyant enfin. Dites...vous venez de dire que je vous rappelais quelqu'un ?

— Oui, répondit la compagne de Kunizuka-san en riant. Tu me rappelle l'inspecteur Tsunemori lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici la première fois.

— Ah, soupira Mika de soulagement.

— Mais elle, était paniquée parce qu'elle devait voir le résultat de ses actions de la veille, elle. Elle a tiré sur son exécuteur et l'a envoyé à l'hosto dès son premier jour, expliquait-elle au nouvel inspecteur tandis que Kunizuka-san se levait pour mettre sa veste. Cela dit, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

— Euh, en fait, j'ai reçu un mail de l'inspecteur Tsunemori qui me demandait de venir me présenter ici ce matin, se justifia la jeune femme, perdue.

— Oh, ce n'est que cela ! Eh bien, Mika-san, considérez votre devoir comme accompli, mais avant, je voudrais vous poser une question.

— Oui ?

— Me voir embrasser Yayoi ne vous a fait ni chaud ni froid, on dirait, risqua la blonde.

— Effectivement, affirma franchement la jeune femme.

— Ce n'est pas courant, releva l'analyste.

— En fait, ce n'est pas que votre relation ou que le type de celle-ci m'indiffère, s'expliqua Mika. C'est juste que je crois personnellement que réussir à trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager des moment intimes est extrêmement rare de nos jours. Je pense que c'est une chance, peu importe que l'autre soit du même sexe ou pas, alors en ce sens, oui. Le fait que vous soyez deux femme m'indiffère, enfin... hésita Mika devant Shion à qui cela n'échappa pas.

— Enfin quoi, Mika-chan ?

— … du moment que vous restez convenables devant moi, ce que vous pouvez faire derrière une porte close ne me dérange absolument pas, termina la jeunette, embarrassée.

— Vraiment ? D'habitude, j'obtiens toujours une réaction, mais pas avec vous, c'est intéressant, se dit la femme en pensant tout haut tandis que Yayoi reniflait moqueusement.

— Tu regardes trop de mélodrame, la railla-t-elle avant de se pencher et de lui embrasser le sommet du crane. J'y vais.

— On frappa avec énergie à la porte et Shion soupira.

— Je crois que Mika-chan aussi va devoir y aller, se désola-t-elle sous le regard étonné de Mika.

— Hein ?

— Je peux me tromper, mais je suis presque sûre que c'est Gino-kun qui frappe comme ça. Yayoi, s'il te plaît, dis lui d'entrer avant qu'il ne casse ma porte. Mika-chan, asseyez-vous et prenez un petit pain.

Yayoi, obéissante, allât ouvrir la porte du bureau alors que l'autre exécuteur allait manifestement frapper de nouveau. En voyant Yayoi lui ouvrir, celui-ci se tint un moment l'arrête du nez avant de demander.

— Excusez-moi, est-ce que Shimotsuki-san est ici?

— Bien sûr qu'elle est ici ! Répondit Shion en se mettant à l'aise et en incitant Mika a manger, du regard. Entres, Gino.

— Je vais devoir refuser, Karanomori-san, mais est-ce que Shimotsuki-san pourrait _daigner_ se montrer, railla-t-il sur un ton qui mit tout de suite les nerfs de Mika en pelote.

— Je vous regarde depuis un moment pour que _vous daignez_ me dire ce qui vous amène, Ginoza-san, lui répondit Mika sur un ton acide, avant de mordre dans un petit pain.

— Nous avons une affaire et Tsunemori nous attends, rétorqua-t-il insensible à l'ironie de Mika qui se leva et s'inclina devant Shion. Le jeune homme en profitant pour recaler ses béquilles sous ses aisselles.

— Merci pour le petit pain, Shion-san.

— De rien, Mika-san. Revenez me voir si celui-là vous pose problème, plaisanta-t-elle en indiquant Ginoza qui se tenait devant la porte, raide comme la justice. A plus tard, mon ange, termina-t-elle à l'intention de Yayoi qui lui adressa un signe de la main avant de prendre congés en compagnies des deux autres.

— Yayoi avait raison, elle me plaît bien. Par contre il semblerait que Gino-kun va avoir des problèmes avec cette petite.» se dit Shion Karanomori en se penchant pour ramasser les vestiges de leur petit déjeuner en soupirant.

_T_T'_

Tous trois se tenaient immobiles dans l'ascenseur qui montait au 20ème étage, où se trouvaient leur bureau.

« Tsunemori est arrivée depuis longtemps ? Lui demanda Yayoi sans poser les yeux sur lui.

— Non, mais à peine arrivée, que le dossier est arrivé apporté par un drone.

— La poisse, commenta Yayoi.

— C'est quel genre d'affaire, demanda Mika à Ginoza-san qui se mit à la détailler.

— C'est le genre d'affaire qu'une mineure ne devrait pas avoir à traiter...Hélas, cela n'est pas de mon ressort. Tsunemori vous briefera quand nous serons arrivés, lâchât-il en ignorant le regard en coin que venait de lui lancer l'autre exécutrice.

— Qui prenez-vous pour une mineure, Ginoza...-san, demanda Mika que la colère commençait à gagner. J'ai fêté mes vingt-et-un ans en début d'année, alors je ne vous permet pas de me traiter de mineure, Ginoza, termina Mika qui renonça en même temps au -san de rigueur.

— Ah bon ? J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez mineure, c'est pour ça. Vous êtes une grande fille, donc veuillez me pardonner, Shimotsuki-san, s'excusa faussement l'exécuteur lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur eux.

Mika, toute bonne humeur envolée, passa sous l'épaule du jeune homme au pas de charge tandis que Kunizuka-san la regardait partir en secouant la tête. Ginoza haussa les épaules avant d'essayer de sortir lui aussi de l'ascenseur, mais Yayoi le pris de vitesse et shoota une de ses béquille en passant. La manœuvre le fit trébucher et il se rattrapa tant bien que mal au montant de la porte qui faillit se refermer sur lui. Énervé, il fusilla le dos de Kunizuka du regard, avant que celle-ci ne le regarde par dessus son épaule.

« Désolée, pas fait exprès.» dit-elle d'une voix égale avant de pénétrer dans le bureau à la suite de Mika.

Tsunemori Akane les dévisagea suspicieusement par dessus son écran lorsqu'ils entrèrent en file indienne dans son bureau. Elle avait senti la tension environnante, a fortiori lorsque Ginoza-san, qui marchait très bien avec ses béquilles en partant, rentra dans le bureau en boitillant sévèrement. Elle observa Shimotsuki qui avait l'air agacée, mais elle doutait qu'il s'agisse d'elle, restait Yayoi qui la regardait avec un air trop innocent pour être honnête. Sheperd one retint un soupir et entama le briefing en notant in petto de réprimander Yayoi lorsqu'elles seraient seules.

« Il y a deux mois, les drones ont découverts un corps sans vie à l'intérieur d'une poubelle qu'ils s'apprêtaient à nettoyer, énonça Tsunemori en transférant les images sur les communicateur des autres. Comme vous pouvez le voir, celle-ci a été rouée de coup avant d'être étranglée. Mika reposa son gobelet sur l'ancien bureau de Kôgami Shinya et s'assit devant celui-ci pour se concentrer sur les images de la scène de crime. D'après ses empreintes, cette femme s'appelait Miyako Saiya et était ce que l'on appelle de nos jours, une professionnelle du plaisir.

— Est-ce qu'on sait si le meurtrier à fait d'autres victimes ? Demanda Ginoza-san

— Oui et non, répondit Akane en levant la main pour couper court à toute interruption. Le fait est que dans la même zone, cinq chiots et deux chats ont été retrouvés battus à mort et étouffés.

— Est-ce qu'on est surs que c'est le même individu ? Demanda Mika, pensive.

— Les drones ont relevés de l'ADN sur les scènes de crimes et il correspond, l'informa Akane. Hélas, en vertu de la loi sur la protection de la vie privée, nous devons avoir plus de preuve afin que la Sybille nous permette de consulter le référenciel ADN, expliqua-t-elle, toujours à l'intention de Mika qui soupira lourdement.

— C'est tout de même fou ça, se désola celle-ci. Avec nos armes, nous sommes capables de dire si une personne est encline à commettre un délit grave, mais nous sommes incapable de retrouver quelqu'un qui a tué une femme et des bébés chiens.

— Je suis bien d'accord Mika-san mais que voulez-vous ? lui répondit calmement Tsunemori. Alors...hum, réfléchit Akane.

Avec Ginoza qui aurait du mal à se déplacer, elle se retrouvait avec Mika et Yayoi pour trois scènes de crimes à inspecter. La seule solution qui la satisfaisait était qu'elle se rende seule sur une scène de crime et que Yayoi accompagne Mika, ce qui n'allait pas plaire à Ginoza, elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

— Ginoza-san, du fait de votre infirmité, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous restiez ici, avec Karanomori. Je vais sur la première scène de crime, celle où on a retrouvé le corps et laisse le parc où nous avons trouvés les animaux pour Kunizuka et Shimotsuki-san. Vous me retrouverez ensuite, des questions ?

— Inspecteur Tsunemori, je suis en béquilles, pas infirme, l'informa l'homme qui portait des lunettes. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas venir avec vous et laisser ainsi Kunizuka aller avec Shimotsuki-san ?

— D'après ce que je sais, Mika-san a une bonne intuition, comme Tsunemori, intervint Kunizuka-san. Elle a suivit des sessions sur le contrôle des drone qui opérants sur les scènes de crimes, contrairement à toi, Gino.

— Comment savez-vous quelles sessions j'ai suivies, hallucina Mika en se tournant vers Yayoi.

— Shion et moi nous sommes renseignés sur vos aptitudes avec l'aval de l'inspecteur Tsunemori, afin de vous appairer aux mieux avec l'un d'entre nous, lui expliqua Yayoi tandis qu'Akane hochait la tête.

— A peu de choses près, vous complétez parfaitement les formations qu'a suivi Ginoza-san, c'est donc avec lui que vous serez à même de développer au maximum vos capacités, termina Akane en dissimulant un sourire devant la mine déconfite des deux concernés.

— Ça veut dire que je suis obligée de travailler avec lui ? Demanda confirmation Mika avec horreur.

— Cela ne m'enchante pas plus que vous, Shimotsuki-san, rétorqua le grand brun. Néanmoins, je fais confiance au jugement de l'inspecteur Tsunemori.

— Alors c'est réglé, trancha Akane. Kunizuka et moi allons sur la première scène de crime et vous deux allez voir les parcs. Nous vous attendront sur la scène de crime pour que Mika puisse se faire une idée et se former par la même occasion. En revenant ici, nous irons ensuite voir Shion qui est déjà en train de faire des recherches.» termina Sheperd one avant de se diriger vers la sortie suivie de Yayoi qui les salua d'un signe de tête.

_T_T_

Mika marchait vite sans aucun égard pour l'exécuteur en béquille qui peinait à tenir le rythme dans son dos.

« Pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de me dire ce que j'ai encore pu faire pour vous mettre en colère, lui demanda Ginoza légèrement essoufflé.

— Ça ne vient pas de vous, lui répondit la brune sans se retourner. Du moins, pas entièrement de vous.

— L'inspecteur Tsunemori ? Tenta Ginoza maladroitement.

— Non, c'est le fait que je ne supporte pas d'avoir une baby-sitter à mon âge, râla la jeune femme en diminuant l'amplitude de ses foulées pour laisser à l'autre le temps de la rattraper.

— Ce n'est pas vous qui avez besoin d'une baby-sitter, c'est moi, la contredit Ginoza, blasé.

— Je veux bien être pendue si vous avez besoin d'être surveillé, Ginoza-san, lui rétorqua la jeune femme. Vous semblez être tellement à cheval sur les règles que celle-ci doivent vous être entrées...peu importe, se reprit Mika en réalisant ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à dire.

— Oh que si, la détrompa Gino. Je pourrais vous attaquer et m'enfuir, par exemple.

— Pour aller où ? Et puis franchement, vous imaginer m'attaquer avec vos béquille me fait bien rire.

— C'est ainsi et on y peut rien, Shimotsuki-san, abandonna le brun. Les exécuteurs sont dangereux et vous ne devrez jamais l'oublier. C'est pourquoi nous devons toujours être accompagné de quelqu'un avec un psycho-pass fort et clair pour nous garder dans le droit chemin, termina-t-il

— Sauf votre respect, Ginoza-san, dit Mika en se retournant. Je sais que vous avez été un inspecteur brillant et je sais aussi quelle était votre position par rapport aux exécuteurs, mais ce n'est pas la mienne, assena Mika qui espérait bien se faire comprendre. Vous avez votre opinion, j'ai la mienne, mais si vous souhaitez pouvoir travailler avec moi sans que nous nous disputions à tout bout de champs, par pitié, n'essayez pas de m'imposer votre vision des choses ! Vous vous heurteriez à plus forte partie » le menaça-t-elle avec une telle conviction que le jeune homme ne pu répliquer, la laissant reprendre son chemin de sa démarche rapide.

Ginoza ne souhaitait pas se rendre détestable à ses yeux, même s'il avait tout fait pour depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais elle avait raison. Laisser ses motif personnels empiéter sur leur relation professionnelle ne leur apporterait rien de bon à tous les deux. Avec cette tirade, la jeune femme avait réussi à lui faire entendre un son de cloche différent du sien, comme l'inspecteur Tsunemori l'avait fait avant elle. Et il était facile de dire à présent, qui avait eu raison, au vu de sa position.

« Dites, Shimotsuki-san, vous savez que cette femme est déjà morte ? La héla-t-il avant qu'elle ne franchisse les portes du bureau.

— Je le sais, merci, Ginoza-san, rétorqua Mika sans ralentir le pas.

— Écoutez...Shimotsuki-san, nous avons démarrés du mauvais pied, mais peut-être pourriez-vous vous arrêter pour écouter un infirme vous présenter ses excuses ? s'agaça l'ex inspecteur qui retint un juron lorsqu'une de ses béquille ripa sur le carrelage lisse du hall.

— Je croyais que vous étiez seulement en béquilles ? le taquina Mika en se retournant pour l'attendre, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir traité de mineur, déclara-t-il gravement.

— Et de mettre conduit comme un mufle... compléta Mika qui attendait manifestement à ce que Ginoza répète la phrase.

— ….Et de m'être conduit comme un mufle, répéta l'homme de bonne grâce. Cela dit, plus personne ne parle comme cela, à notre époque, l'informa-t-il.

— Je vous pardonne, lui dit-elle de bonne grâce avant de se remettre en route de sa démarche vive. Pour votre gouverne, Ginoza-san, dit-elle en se retournant brièvement. J'ai été élevée par mon grand-père et Lui, parle encore comme ça. Donc vous devrez vous y faire. » lui promit-elle en l'attendant toutefois pour lui tenir les portes ouvertes.

Ginoza, quant à lui dissimula un sourire. On aurait dit qu'il ressentait la même satisfaction qu'avait ressentit Kôgami lorsqu'il avait rencontré Tsunemori. Peut-être Shimotsuki-san serait-elle l'inspecteur qui lui donnerait envie de redevenir un inspecteur à part entière.

Un inspecteur toujours surveillé et chaperonné mais qui pourrait enfin se donner à fond dans une enquête sans avoir à se soucier de la teinte de son psycho-pass ?

_T_T_

Il avait été le premier à proposer cette idée. Tout le monde l'avait d'abord traité de fou avant de revenir un par un vers lui comme le ferait un chiot qui savait qu'il avait fait un bêtise. Son idée, sa vie, ce en quoi il avait foi. Ils lui avaient volé sa vie et voilà ce qu'ils en avaient fait. Ils méritaient d'être punis, plus sévèrement que ceux qu'ils jugeaient car justement, ils s'étaient érigés en juges et bourreaux. Mais cela allait changer.

Pas plus tard que bientôt.

Après des mois et des mois de recherches, il avait enfin son porte-parole, celui qui transmettrait son message et qui lui offrirait le repos tant mérité, mais avant, il lui restait beaucoup de travail.

Des mains mécaniques le sortirent de son socle pour le poser sur des rails qui le mènerait, il le savait, dans cette pièce si sombres, fraîche et où des hauts-parleur disséminerait de la musique douce afin de les endormir. Il entendait déjà les notes langoureuses qui se rapprochaient et sentait la torpeur l'envahir, mais il était trop tôt pour se reposer. Il fallait qu'il fasse encore quelque chose.

Il l'avait bien repérée, cette vidéo. Il avait parfaitement mémorisé le chemin d'accès. En une fraction de seconde, il l'a copia et la transféra dans un drone qui se trouvait à proximité. Insidieusement, il scanna les invites de commandes du petit robot et en rajouta une, absente du registre auparavant.

_ Transférer vidéo 10223 sur profil du locataire du bureau 6 ID 1656328, étage 53_

_Effacer commande, quand exécuté. _

Puis enfin, il goûta au repos bien mérité.

* * *

**NdlA:** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Laissez nous des reviews! On est toujours contents!


	4. Travail en équipe

**Chapitre 4 : Travail en équipe**

Voir l'ex inspecteur Ginoza dans un parc avec des béquilles avait quelque chose d'irréel, se disait Mika. L'air de ne pas y toucher, elle l'observait dans son environnement et le voir dans un contexte détendue, dans un parc avec du monde autour, lui semblait... Incohérent. Il semblait presque normal et ne rien ne laissait deviner quel caractère épouvantable qu'il avait. Il était grand avec une stature tout de même assez imposante pour quelqu'un d'aussi filiforme. Mika trouvait qu'il avait un beau visage, un visage fermé et marqué par ce que la vie lui avait fait subir, mais il restait beau. Du peu qu'elle avait vu, il avait souvent l'air blasé mais ses yeux, eux, étincelaient d'intelligence et elle ne doutait pas qu'à certains moments, ils devaient aussi pouvoir pétiller de malice.

La jeune femme retint un rire lorsqu'elle regarda les béquilles : Celles-ci étaient assez grande pour le supporter mais comme il était grand, elle lui faisait plutôt penser à des échasses. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour se moquer de lui ouvertement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre discrètement une photo, pour quand ce serait le cas. Sans surprise, l'exécuteur se tourna vers elle pile au moment où elle prenait la photo et pour cacher son embarras, la jeune femme afficha un visage neutre en feignant de regarder quelque chose qui se trouvait au delà de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lui demanda le jeune homme, suspicieux.

— Je prends des photos pour me souvenir de l'atmosphère des lieux » lui mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant de continuer son chemin vers un petit bâtiment situé en bordure du chemin où passaient des sportifs de tous poils : Vélos, roller et joggeurs. Mika les regardait passer avec envie avant de se focaliser sur les lieux...qu'elle oublia encore une fois car ses yeux venaient de tomber sur Ginoza qui observait les rives du lac artificiel d'un air pensif. Elle repris une photo.

« Ça vous plaît de jouer les paparazzis ? lui dit-il sans bouger, tandis que la jeune femme prenait une autre photo.

— Du tout, le détrompa-t-elle. Je trouve que la lumière est belle et vous faites un bon sujet, lui expliqua-t-elle en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

— Fan de photo ?

— A mes heures. J'aime prendre en photo tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que l'image me semble assez intéressante, lâchât-elle en observant un homme qui promenait son chien.

— Ravi d'apprendre que je fais partie d'un tout et n'importe quoi intéressant, ironisa le jeune homme alors que sa collègue dissimulait un sourire.

— N'est-ce pas ? Donc, reprit-elle. D'après le rapport des drones, les corps des deux premiers animaux ont été retrouvés dans ce parc un peu haut, tandis que les autres ont été déposés dans les trois autres qui ne se trouvent pas loin. Les autres parcs sont semblables à celui-ci, que ce soit en composition ou en superficie.

— Composition ? releva l'exécuteur.

— Oui, des pistes cyclables, des infrastructures pour que les sportifs puissent venir s'entraîner, ainsi qu'un lac artificiel avec une allée damnée pour les joggeurs, quoi ? Demanda Mika qui venait de voir le sourire entendu qu'arborait son collègue.

— Vous parlez comme une professionnelle, Shimotsuki-san.

— Je ne vais pas répondre à cela, se vexa Mika, les lèvres pincées. Bon alors, Monsieur l'Exécuteur, que vous dit ce parc ? lui demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille avait déjà une idée sur les lieux qu'ils étaient en train de visiter, mais elle tenait à connaître l'opinion de son partenaire sur la question avant de lui donner la sienne.

— Ce sont des lieux ouverts, facilement accessibles au public. Les lieux ne sont pas surveillés comme le reste de la ville, releva encore le chien de chasse en montrant d'un signe du menton, le drone solitaire qui passait non loin d'eux. Ils sont par contre relativement fréquentés, ce qui me fait dire que le tueur de chiots doit se sentir plutôt à l'aise et en sécurité dans cet environnement. Donc il doit habiter dans les parages ou ce parc fait partie d'un itinéraire qu'il emprunte souvent, au moins une fois par jour, je dirais.

— Je suis d'accord. Vous n'avez pas remarqué autre chose ? interrogea Sheperd two. Ginoza regarda les personnes qui évoluaient autour d'eux.

— Je vois qu'il y a aussi beaucoup de jeune, dans ce parc. Cela doit vouloir dire que la personne que nous recherchons doit être à l'aise avec eux, proposa le brun.

— Vous ne pensez pas qu'un adolescent puisse être à l'origine de ses actions, n'est-ce pas, Ginoza-san.

— Non, je... Je ne pense pas. Effectivement, ça serait possible, mais j'en doute.

— Et pourquoi pas ? insista l'inspecteur. D'après des études effectuées avant l'avènement de la Sybille, les tortures d'animaux seraient révélatrices de comportement psychopathique qui mènent souvent l'individu parvenu à l'âge adulte à devenir un potentiel tueur en série. La pitié et le sens de bien et de mal ancrés en chacun de nous leur étant inconnue. Or, les tueurs en série doivent, comme tout le monde, passer par l'adolescence et si celui-ci en est un, il est seulement particulièrement précoce, affirma Mika en suivant pensivement des yeux un vélo passer.

— Ainsi vous avez étudié la psychologie ? Je pensais que cette matière avait été rayée du planning d'enseignement par la Sybille, releva Gino.

— Elle l'a été. Je viens d'une petite ville qui avait une bibliothèque assez bien pourvue, en ce qui concerne les livres de l'époque dernière. Le fait d'avoir grandi dans un endroit où j'étais la seule enfant a fait que je lisais beaucoup, ce qui est toujours le cas d'ailleurs.

— Le fait est que vous semblez surtout bien plus âgée que vous ne l'êtes en réalité, lorsque vous parlez de cette manière, argumenta Gino. Pour ce qui est de votre avis, il se tient, malheureusement, soupira-t-il. Il me semble que c'est une hypothèse valable mais quelque peu tirée par les cheveux, dit-il d'un air pincé.

— Et heureusement que je suis inspecteur, car je suis sure que si nos positions avaient été inversées, vous n'auriez même pas tenu compte de mon avis, lui dit-elle en souriant d'un air entendu.

— Effectivement. J'aurais surement agi de la sorte. Avant. » admit Ginoza en regardant ailleurs tout en la suivant pour aller poser quelques questions à la personne chargée de l'entretien du parc.

Après une brève discussion avec le gardien du parc, Ginoza et Mika avaient regagnés la voiture pour retrouver Yayoi et Tsunemori et le trajet se déroula dans un silence relativement plaisant.

_T_T_

Sheperd one attendit patiemment que hound three sorte du fourgon. Akane n'avais jamais été fan de ces fourgons qui servaient à véhiculer les exécuteurs. Elle trouvait qu'ils renforçait la disparité existante entre les inspecteurs et les exécuteurs, ce qu'elle trouvait déplorable. C'était des humains, comme elle, et peut-être bien qu'un jour, une affaire la ferait basculer elle aussi, du mauvais côté du dominator. C'était une menace inhérente à la qualité d'inspecteur et Tsunemori l'avait intégrée plus brutalement que ne l'aurait voulu son ancien partenaire. L'inspectrice la plus ancienne de l'unité une soupira lourdement. Elle espérait vraiment que Shimotsuki-san et Ginoza-san pourraient s'entendre, même si leur collaboration n'avait pas commencée sous les meilleurs auspices.

Mais la brune ne se faisait pas autant de soucis qu'elle ne l'aurait du en saisissant d'une main ferme son arme de service dans la voix désincarnée lui emplis bientôt la tête d'informations diverses et variées qu'Akane n'écouta que d'une oreille. De toute façon, elle et Ginoza-san s'étaient quelques fois confrontés durant son apprentissage, mais maintenant, ils pouvaient travailler ensemble sans problème. Tsunemori Akane lissa d'une main pensive, la jupe de son tailleur noir. En fait, le partenaire de Ginoza-san devrait être quelqu'un qui aurait un caractère assez fort pour pouvoir résister aux tendances dictatoriales de l'autre. Mise à part ce travers, le nouvel exécuteur était professionnel, qualifié et plus humble qu'autrefois. Mika-san devrait seulement le cerner pour pouvoir travailler avec lui, et peut-être que la tension qu'Akane ressentait entre ces deux-là n'était-elle pas seulement dues aux circonstances de l'embauche de Shimotsuki... Affaire à suivre.

Akane ne s'en faisait pas trop pour la nouvelle, celle-ci avait l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et une personnalité qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Peut-être assez intéressante pour intriguer ce cher placide qu'était l'exécuteur Ginoza... Kunizuka-san, voyant sa supérieur pensive ne fit aucun commentaire et s'arma elle aussi en attendant que sa chef ait fini de réfléchir. Bien que le petit sourire qui avait effleuré les lèvres de l'inspecteur lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Tsunemori Akane avait dû passer beaucoup trop de temps avec Shion qui avait du lui faire un lavage de cerveau façon romans à l'eau de rose. Pauvre Ginoza. S'il n'avait pas été aussi détestable avec la nouvelle depuis l'arrivée de celle-ci, Yayoi aurait presque pu compatir avec lui et lui offrir son aide. Malheureusement pour lui, la musicienne avait décidé de le laisser se débrouiller seul et de profiter, elle aussi du spectacle : Il n'y avait pas de raison !

« Ok, dit Akane. Parles-moi, ordonna-t-elle à Yayoi qui finissait de consulter les données que les drones avaient récoltés sur les lieux avant d'enlever le corps.

— Le corps a été retrouvé par les drones chargés du nettoyage des bennes à ordures, hier soir dans les alentours de vingt-deux heures. Ils ont tous enregistrés sur la plate-forme d'échange et ça a été copié là-dessus, expliqua l'exécutrice en montrant à sa chef la disquette que venait de lui donner le drone qui projetait l'hologramme des ruban de scène de crime. Tu veux que je la fasse lire ?

Akane hocha la tête en se préparant à voir le cadavre, même si elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'y habituer. Yayoi, elle, enfonça la disquette dans une fente prévue à cet effet dans le porteur de dominator. Quelques secondes plus tard, des faisceaux de lumière verte en jaillirent pour reproduire en trois dimensions, la scène de crime qui s'était tenue là.

La scène était désolante, comme on pouvait s'y attendre et fit grimacer l'inspectrice. La benne a ordure était remplies de restes alimentaires, détritus et morceaux d'emballages en tous genres. Une benne à ordure typique de celle d'un restaurant qui ne faisait pas de tri sélectif. Dans leurs malheurs, Yayoi et Akane avaient eus de la chance, que le corps soit frais, car il n'émanait de la benne que les odeurs de saleté habituelle, sans celle de putréfaction qui aurait dû les accompagner si le corps avait passé plus d'un jour dans cette poubelle à ciel ouvert et en plein soleil.

La pauvre femme avait visiblement été battue, étant donné son visage tuméfié et boursouflé, les bleus ressortant beaucoup plus sur sa peau froide qu'ils ne l'auraient fait sur un vivant. Akane avait de la peine pour elle et nota mentalement de demander au médecin légiste de prendre soin du corps, afin que la jeune femme soit rendue à sa famille dans le meilleur état possible. Elle avait été jetée dans cette benne comme une ordure ordinaire, ses membres distordus dans la mort formant un spectacle grotesque qu'Akane était sure de revoir en rêve. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent celui ou celle qui en était responsable, car si celui-ci recommençait comme elle le pressentait, les prochains corps seraient beaucoup plus vilains à voir.

Akane senti que Mika-san et Ginoza-san arrivaient, grâce au changement de posture de Yayoi. Celle-ci s'était tendue avant de se relaxer un petit peu. Akane comprenait ses sentiments. Ginoza-san n'avait jamais été tendre avec eux et la grande brune devait encore lui tenir rancune pour son attitude, même si elle était désolée pour lui. Quant à Akane, elle appréciait Yayoi. Celle-ci était avare de paroles mais elle avait une bonne nature qu'elle dissimulait soigneusement derrière un visage impavide. Être une femme exécuteur ne devait pas être chose facile et le respect de la jeune brune envers son aînée n'en était que plus grand. Elle était contente de la compter dans ses effectifs et peut-être un jour, comme amie. L'inspecteur se tourna vivement vers les deux arrivants.

« Les drones ont nettoyés la scène, mais ils ont tout enregistrés sur disquette et sur le serveur du bureau. Voulez-vous vous jeter un coup d'œil ici, où nous pouvons aller rejoindre Karanomori-san ? Leur demanda-t-elle. Ginoza secoua la tête négativement, tandis que Mika-san posait sans s'en rendre compte, la main sur son ventre.

— Désolée, s'excusa celle-ci. C'est à dire que je viens de manger et que l'odeur...

— Je comprends, lui répondit Akane. Nous pouvons tout aussi bien faire cela du bureau. Nous y serons plus à l'aise et vous évitera de disons...baptiser les chaussures de Ginoza-san. Termina la brune à qui la teinte verdâtre de sa jeune collègue n'avait pas échappée.

Ginoza et Shimotsuki-san, trop contents d'échapper à l'odeur pestilentielle qui régnait, s'étaient déjà dirigés vers leur véhicule. L'inspecteur Tsunemori se dirigea vers le fourgon et Yayoi vers l'arrière de celui-ci lorsqu'Akane l'appela devant. Devant l'air interrogatif de la jeune femme, Tsunemori soupira lourdement et lui expliqua son attitude.

— J'en ai marre de devoir vous enfermer comme des criminels à chaque fois.

— C'est pourtant ce que nous somme, répondit placidement la brune.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. En aucun cas vous n'avez tués autrui dans vos intérêts personnels ni aucuns problème psychiques. Vous êtes seulement des personnes qui sont passionnées par ce qu'elles font. C'est tout. Maintenant veux-tu monter dans ce fourgon, que nous puissions y aller ? S'agaça l'inspectrice. Yayoi pinça les lèvres pour ne pas montrer à Akane qu'elle se moquait de sa candeur.

— Oui, chef ! »

_T_T_

Comme le matin même, la pièce était obscure et sentait la cigarette. Les énormes écrans de Karanomori-san suffisaient presque à éclairer la partie du fond, mais l'analyste avait rajouté trois lampes murales qui donnaient à l'ensemble une impression de douceur grâce à la lumière tamisée qu'elles projetaient. La blonde plantureuse les attendait la clope au bec, installée dans son fauteuil ergonomique qui rendait Mika presque jalouse. La compagne de Kunizuka-san ne parut pas se rendre compte de leur arrivée, le silence de la pièce seulement troublé par le tapotement des touches des divers claviers qui jonchaient le large bureau.

Ce fut Tsunemori-san qui se racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence, mais la blonde garda le regard rivé sur un de ses écrans.

« Prenez place, mettez-vous à l'aise. Je termine quelque chose et je serais toute à vous, les invita-t-elle, en faisant tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans un cendrier que Mika n'avait pas remarqué de prime abords. La jeune brune prit place aux côtés de sheperd one, tandis que Kunizuka-san prenait le canapé. Ginoza-san, quant à lui préféra rester debout derrière les deux inspectrices.

Des points bleus reliés par des lignes de la même couleur apparaissaient et disparaissaient et lorsqu'ils restaient visibles, il traçaient un entrelacs de ligne complexes. Karanomori-san tapota encore sur plusieurs touches et l'espèce de carte que formaient les différents points, disparût pour être remplacées par les photos crues de la scène de crime.

Mika, qui ne s'y attendait pas, émis un petit hoquet qu'elle ne tenta pas de dissimuler derrière une toux, comme elle y avait pensé au début. Délicates, ses voisines ne firent aucuns commentaires, tandis que l'exécuteur qui se tenait dans son dos se contenta d'un reniflement narquois.

« Désolée, Mika-chan, s'excusa l'analyste en tournant son siège pour se trouver face à eux. J'ai récupéré les données enregistrées par les drones de services concernant l'affaire sur laquelle nous travaillons, exposa-t-elle encore. Je me suis permis de nous mettre en relation avec Willhelmina-chan, pour qu'elle nous parle de la victime elle-même. J'ai pensé que cela serait formateur pour notre jeune recrue, termina la blonde avec un signe de tête vertueux en faveur de Mika qui déglutit péniblement.

Rapidement, la plantureuse jeune femme tapota à nouveau sur ses claviers et l'image d'une pièce immaculée apparut. La pièce dénotait une apparence froide et la table qui tenait leu de mobilier accentuait cette impression : c'était une table d'autopsie sur laquelle reposait un corps.

— Willhelmina...-san ? répéta ladite nouvelle recrue.

— C'est moi, répondit une jeune femme noire au visage souriant qui détonnait dans l'ambiance aseptisée de la salle. Bonjour, je m'appelle Willhelmina Sandoval et je suis le médecin légiste de garde, se présenta-t-elle en s 'éloignant de la webcam afin que les spectateurs puissent la voir en entier.

— En-Enchantée, bégaya Mika, tandis que son interlocutrice étudiait ses collègues.

— Moi de même, Shimotsuki-san, mais appelez-moi Will. Yayoi, Akane, je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez l'air de vous porter à merveille ! salua la médecin légiste alors que les deux autres femmes la saluaient à leur tour.

— Pourrions-nous en venir aux faits? S'impatienta Ginoza-san.

— Oh, raillât la jeune femme en secouant sa queue de cheval. Ginoza-san, vous, par contre, auriez besoin de vous décoincer un peu, le taquina-t-elle. Je connais un excellent spécialiste dont je vous enverrais les coordonnées plus tard, lui promit-elle, tandis que Mika se demandait si, avoir la langue acérée, faisait partie des critères de sélection pour les agents féminins du Bureau. Ceci dit, vous avez raison, nous ne sommes pas là pour badiner, concéda le médecin en reprenant son sérieux.

— Elle prit la webcam de son ordinateur et la plaçât de manière à ce que tous puissent voir le corps de la jeune femme allongée sur la table. Le corps avait été nettoyé et visiblement, traité avec respect, ce qui rasséréna Mika et lui permit de se concentrer assez pour examiner la dépouille de manière clinique et objective.

— La victime s'appelait Miyako Saiya et comme vous pouvez le voir, sa mâchoire et ses arcades sourcilières ont subis de multiples fractures, exposa Willhelmina-san, en traçant du doigt les marques bleutés sur le visage de la morte. D'après les marques que j'ai pu voir, je suis presque sure que votre suspect les ait faites à mains nues, ce qui a du lui laisser aussi des marques, s'il ne s'est pas cassé une main, leur exposa le médecin.

— Ce qui expliquerait les deux sortes de marques laissées sur les deux faces du visage, compléta Ginoza qui s'était approché de l'écran le plus proche de lui. Par contre, Will-san, je ne vois pas de blessures défensives. Est-ce que vous en avez remarqué sur d'autres parties du corps ?

— Non, mais je peux peut-être l'expliquer, opina la noire. J'ai reçu les résultats des analyses toxicologiques et elle avait consommé pas mal d'alcool avant de se faire agresser. Elle n'a pas dû comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, expliqua la noire en secouant la tête, désolée pour la victime.

— En même temps, dans notre époque, personne n'est sensé agir de la sorte. Les individus ne se méfient pas comme ils devraient le faire, pour pouvoir se protéger de ceux qui leur voudraient du mal, ajouta Tsunemori-san tandis que Will-san hochait la tête avant de sourire à Akane.

— Et moi, je me demande encore comment tu fais pour garder un psycho-pass clair avec des opinions pareilles, lui dit-elle sur un ton taquin, ce qui laissait penser que ce devait être une plaisanterie habituelle entre elles.

— Je ne m'occupe pas de corps morts à longueur de journée, moi rétorqua Akane qui sourit néanmoins. Cela dit, pour l'avoir frappé ainsi, il devait être en colère, vraiment en colère, donc les scanners de rue auraient dus le déceler, or ça n'a pas été le cas, ce qui ne laisse qu'une seule option. Du moins, une seule option raisonnable, compléta Sheperd One après une pause.

— On peut tromper les scanners, expliqua Shion à Mika qui fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pour cela, il suffit d'être sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque qui a un effet relaxant sur le sujet. L'alcool pourrait être utilisé mais pas sans avoir testé avant. Je pencherais plutôt sur un relaxant musculaire, ou un psychotrope.

— Je suis d'accord, dit Mika en hochant la tête. Un produit relaxant aurait été plus sûr, pour le suspect, car l'alcool a aussi tendance à augmenter l'agressivité de certaines personnes. Mais il est étonnant qu'il ait pu laisser transparaître autant de rage sans avoir été arrêté, au moins, par des drones pour se voir conseiller une thérapie à cause d'un psycho-pass assez sombre, non ? Même sous relaxant, j'ai du mal à croire que personne ne l'ait repéré, termina Mika en interrogeant sa sempaï du regard.

— En effet, il va falloir se pencher aussi là-dessus, répondit Akane d'un air sombre. Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Akane à l'intention de Will.

— S'il l'a frappé violemment, ce n'est pas ça qui la tuée, les informa Will. Le suspect l'a étranglée et elle a mis du temps à mourir car il a eu des difficultés à utiliser ses deux mains, termina sombrement Will-san avant de recouvrir le corps de la morte avec le draps blanc qui en cachait le reste.

— Pourtant les marques autour du cou ne sont pas bien grandes, intervint Yayoi qui jusque là, s'était tue.

— C'est ce que je me disais aussi, acquiesça Will-san.

— Donc il a de petites mains, était en colère, et tue des chiots, compléta Ginoza-san, d'une voix sérieuse qui donna l'envie à Mika de se retourner pour voir si son visage était en accord avec ses paroles.

— Je dirais plutôt qu'il est jeune, que ce soit physiquement, mentalement ou les deux. Qu'il devait être drogué et sûrement en colère et sujet à une thérapie mentale préventive, le reprit Mika, agacée.

— Et c'est un sadique, termina Yayoi pour compléter la description.

— Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de moi ? Leur demanda Willhelmina.

— Non, merci Will, dit Akane.

— OK. Appelez-moi si vous faites une soirée fille ! Rajouta Willhelmina avant de couper la communication sans attendre de réponse.

— D'accord, donc elle est morte étranglée, résuma Tsunemori-san en se levant pour se trouver debout devant son équipe. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait d'autre sur la victime ?

— Apparemment, d'après les registres de ses communications, sa famille était loin d'elle, ce qui explique aussi que Will aura du temps pour soigner le corps. Personne n'a remarqué sa disparition et seule sa voisine s'est plaint parce que le chien n'arrêtait pas d'aboyer dans son appartement.

— Hum, dit tout haut Mika. Elle était seule et travaillait seule, ce qui en faisait une cible de choix pour le tueur.

— Nous les appelons suspects, la corrigea Ginoza, machinalement, alors que Tsunemori-san se tourna vers elle afin d'arrondir les angles avec Mika qu'elle sentait sur la brêche.

— Oui. En les appelant ainsi, même entre nous, on s'habitue à utiliser ce terme, ce qui évite de faire des lapsus en public ou devant la famille des victimes qui ne sont pas encore au courant que leur proche a été assassiné, lui expliqua-t-elle. Cela dit, je suis d'accord avec toi, la victime devait représenter une cible facile.

— C'est noté, promit Mika.

— J'ai positionné les mutilations d'animaux et le meurtre de Miyako Saiya sur une carte, leurs dit Shion en affichant une carte géographique de la ville. J'ai pensé que ça vous aiderait à y voir plus clair, expliqua la blonde qui se renfonça dans son fauteuil en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

— C'était donc ça que tu faisais quand on est arrivés ? Demanda Yayoi avec un demi sourire.

— Oui, lui confirma Shion avec un clin d'œil. Donc, les points bleus sont les mutilations et là, en rouge, c'est la scène de crime, indiqua l'analyste. Dites, vous voyez ce que je vois ? Leurs demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil relevé.

— Oui, répondit Ginoza en fronçant les sourcils. Je l'avais remarqué, aussi. Les mutilations d'animaux se sont produites dans une zone bien ciblée, tandis que le meurtre de Saiya-san est à l'opposé de la ville, c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! S'agaçait le brun.

— Le bus, chuchota Mika effarée de comprendre pourquoi le suspect avait changé de zone géographique.

— Pardon ? Releva Ginoza-san, les sourcils toujours froncés.

— Les lignes de bus, expliqua Mika avant de tapoter son communicateur pour leur envoyer le document qu'elle avait téléchargé ce matin même pour étudier les lignes de transport en commun pour joindre son lieu de travail et son appartement. Vous voyez, là ? La ligne turquoise croise exactement...

— Exactement la zone où les animaux ont été retrouvés et l'endroit où la femme a été retrouvée, compléta Yayoi, la mine sombre.

— Donc il torture des animaux près de chez lui et traverse la ville pour aller tuer son premier humain, énonça Akane d'une voix rauque.

— Un sadique chanceux, compléta Mika qui fit s'étonner les autres une nouvelle fois.

— Pourquoi chanceux ? Lui demanda Shion qui avait peur d'avoir mal compris.

— J'ai dit chanceux, s'expliqua Mika rougissante, parce que je passe devant ce quartier pour venir et rentrer et il me semble que c'est un quartier plutôt...

— Mal-famé ? Proposa Shion.

— Chaud ? Demanda Ginoza-san

— Je voulais dire «animé», répliqua Mika les sourcils à nouveau froncés. Quelques uns de mes voisins y travaillent et ne correspondent pas à l'idée que vous vous en faites, termina la jeune femme en pinçant les lèvres.

— Depuis le début de l'enquête, Mika, elle, se posait une question qui la turlupinait et elle désirait qu'on éclaire sa lanterne. Ainsi, la jeune femme décida qu'elle ne risquait rien en demandant aux personnes présentes, de lui donner une réponse.

— Dites, je me demandais... dit-elle d'une voix hésitante aux autres qui s'étaient levés pour prendre congés avant qu'elle ne parle.

— Ils s'arrêtèrent et attendirent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une...Professionnelle du plaisir ? Demanda-t-elle. Tsunemori étouffa un rire dans sa main pendant que Yayoi et Shion la toisaient d'un air goguenard qui ne disait rien qui vaille à l'inspectrice en second. Ginoza, lui, se passât brièvement le doigt sur l'arrête du nez, dans un geste machinal, en lâchant un soupir. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Mika fut étonnée lorsque ce fut lui répondit pendant que les femmes, elles, s'évitaient du regard.

— Une professionnelle du plaisir est une personne qui fait pour les autres, moyennant finance, ce qu'un hologramme sensuel ne peut pas faire.

— Un hologramme sens...OH ! réalisa la jeune qui devint rouge pivoine lorsqu'elle comprit l'allusion.

— Elle est mignonne, s'extasia Shion qui allait manifestement en dire plus mais elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau sans frapper.

_T_T_

Kasei Joshu les observa un a un. Il travaillaient manifestement sur l'affaire qu'elle leur avait confiée ce matin même, et semblaient en pleine discussion. Hélas, le travail n'attendait pas et elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Kasei-dono ? Demanda Tsunemori qui s'était tendue à l'entrée de sa supérieure dans le bureau enfumé.

— Bonjour. Je tenais à vous voir pour diverses raisons, la première étant de venir me présenter à l'inspecteur Shimotsuki et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Je m'appelle Kasei Joshu et suis votre supérieure hiérarchique directe, même si l'inspecteur Tsunemori est deux grades au-dessus de vous, expliqua la vielle femme, pendant que Mika s'inclinait profondément devant la femme à lunette.

— Enchantée de vous connaître ! Récita Mika

— Vous avez parlé de diverses raisons, Kasei-san ? S'impatienta Ginoza-san sous le regard effrayé de Mika qui venait de se redresser.

— Effectivement, répondit Kasei. La deuxième raison pour laquelle je suis venue voir voir, est que je souhaiterais recevoir vos rapports à tous sur l'affaire dont vous vous êtes occupé hier soir. Le mère de l'enfant que vous avez ramenée a été placée en centre d'isolement pour l'instant, mais le beau-père de l'enfant qui devait suivre une thérapie mentale est introuvable.

— Comment ? S'exclama Mika qui se mordit la joue lorsque sa chef la dévisagea d'un regard froid.

— Oui. Entre le moment où vous l'avez arrêté et son dépôt à l'hôpital, il s'est perdu et est depuis, introuvable. Les informa-t-elle en étudiant attentivement le visage de chacun des membre de l'unité une, membres qui s'empressèrent de hocher la tête et de promettre à la directrice qu'elle aurait ses rapports sous peu.

La dame grise retint un soupir inutile et se décida à leur donner la dernière information qu'elle avait eue concernant leur enquête, afin de pouvoir retourner à ses propres dossiers.

— Des promeneurs viennent de retrouver un corps dans une benne à ordure.

— Encore un ? S'exclama Mika.

— Oui. La jeune femme a été battue et étranglée, mais le corps présente de nouvelles marques.

— De quel genre ? Interrogea Ginoza, mal à l'aise.

— Je préfère vous laisser en juger par vous-même. »

La supérieure de Tsunemori Akane et Shimotsuki Mika n'en dit pas plus et sortit du bureau sans plus paroles.

Le claquement de ses talon haut résonnèrent longtemps dans les couloirs déserts.


	5. Nouvelles connaissances

**Chapitre 5 : Nouvelles connaissances.**

A la fin du débriefing, Mika souhaitait faire un tour pour s'aérer la tête et prendre l'air afin de chasser pour un temps, la vision de la jeune femme morte qui ne semblait seulement avoir que quelques années de plus qu'elle. Elle sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le centre ville à pied.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas la ville dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.

Trop de monde, trop de voitures, trop de drones et trop de grattes-ciels qui lui cachaient le ciel et absorbaient la lumière du soleil. Elle croisait beaucoup de gens, en marchant sans but dans les rues proches du bureau, mais personne n'attirait son attention. De la même manière, personne ne la dévisageait et elle n'était même pas sure qu'ils la voyaient.

Shimotsuki-san étouffa ce sentiment d'oppression et décida de continuer de sa balade pour passer sa pause déjeuner. Tsunemori-san et Ginoza-san l'avaient bien sûr invités à se joindre à eux, mais Mika ne voulait pas déranger. Elle avait toujours détesté cela par-dessus tout : se sentir de trop.

Enfant, Mika avait grandi dans des bases militaires, et étaient souvent entourée par d'autres enfants de militaires comme son père. Ils était devenus amis, par la force des choses et elle avait apprécié d'avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter sa journée et ses petits tracas. Lorsque sa mère l'avait ensuite inscrite à l'internat de l'Académie Ouso, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec deux jeunes filles qui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance : Ookuburo Yoshika et Kawarazaki Kagami. Mais les deux jeune femmes qu'elles étaient alors, se connaissaient déjà depuis l'enfance et avait développés une amitié presque exclusive, ce qui avait fait que Mika s'était souvent sentie exclue en leur compagnie.

A ce souvenir, la brune ne parvint pas à retenir le lourd soupir qui exprima son ressentiment.

« Tout ça ? Dit une voix moqueuse qui venait de sur sa droite, dans une ruelle peu fréquentée.

— Qui est là ? Demanda Mika qui sondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les ténèbres, tout en se tenant sur ses gardes. Une silhouette filiforme dotée de longs cheveux remua dans l'ombre avant que la personne ne sorte dans la rue éclairée où se trouvait Mika. Celle-ci, en voyant à quoi ressemblait son interlocuteur, ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes avant de réussir à maîtriser sa surprise car la personne qu'elle avait prise pour une femme était en fait...Un homme.

— Allons, allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu d'homme qui porte les cheveux longs ? La réprimanda-t-il gentiment Comment se fait-il qu'une jeune et jolie femme comme toi, soupire à fendre l'âme en déambulant dans les rues ? »

Le jeune homme, qui s'était rapproché, s'adossa nonchalamment contre le mur de la rue et la poussa sur le côté pour qu'elle ne gène pas les gens qui marchaient d'un pas pressé sur le trottoir. Mika, pendant ce temps étudiait la personne qui se tenait devant elle et qui se laissait détailler sans broncher.

Mise à part les cheveux longs et sa silhouette qui aurait rendue jalouse un mannequin, son interlocuteur semblait être tout à fait viril et il aurait presque pu être au goût de Mika, si ce n'était sa tenue vestimentaire. La chemise blanche ouverte sur une poitrine dotée de poils bouclés à peine couverte par un jabot, ainsi que le pantalon en patte de souris de couleur noir le faisait détonner dans la foule qui peuplait la rue. Mais quelque chose dans son expression inspirait confiance à Mika, qui fronça les sourcils.

— Excusez-moi, mais... En quoi mes soupirs vous intéressent-ils ? Demanda suspicieusement la jeune femme en plissant les yeux pour observer plus attentivement son vis-à-vis, qui lui fit un sourire en touchant le bord d'un chapeau imaginaire.

— Jeune fille, je ne vous espionnais pas. Je sortais simplement les poubelles lorsque votre soupir excédé m'a presque assourdi, narra-t-il en faisant une courbette que Mika trouva aussi démodée que charmante, ce qui la fit pouffer.

— Oh, vous travaillez tout près, alors ?

— Oui, juste là, gente dame, lui dit-il en indiquant une porte que l'on ne remarquait qu'en passant devant, car celle-ci était cachée par une grande arche. Une grande arche qui semblait aussi déplacée dans l'architecture du quartier, que la tenue vestimentaire de la personne qui l'invita à le suivre et lui tint la porte ouverte. Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter : Je m'appelle Toshi Tsunaoka et suis le patron de cette modeste auberge, se présenta-t-il en lui indiquant d'un geste le panneau qui portait le nom de ladite auberge : _La maison du Combattant._

Les deux colonnes qui formaient une petite avancée sur le trottoir semblaient faites en pierre. Un toit en V inversé les chapeautait, formant un seuil for sympathique que Mika admira sans s'en cacher. Passé les colonnes, on pouvait voir un petit couloir qui donnait sur une double porte dotée de vitraux dans les tons d'orange qui donnait un aspect chaud et convivial à l'entrée de la première auberge qu'elle voyait de sa vie. Habitué des lieux, l'homme lui tint la porte et l'invita à entrer. La nouvelle inspectrice n'avait pas vraiment le temps de traîner, mais elle n'était pas si éloignée du bureau, car il se trouvait à moins de deux rues de là et elle pouvait au moins visiter, se disait-elle.

— Puis-je vous offrir à boire ou de quoi vous restaurer? Lui demanda l'homme qui avait pris place derrière le comptoir et s'était saisi d'un torchon pour essuyer un bar impeccable.

— Pourquoi vous faites ça, l'interrogea Mika en prenant néanmoins place sur une chaise haute, au bar.

— Vous m'avez semblé perdue et découragée, je me suis donc dit que si je vous invitais ici, peut-être que je découvrirait un moyen de vous rendre le sourire ? badina-t-il en lui montrant un bouteille de cointreau, qu'elle refusa d'un signe de tête.

— Je ne bois pas, merci. Mais si vous avez quelque chose à grignoter, je ne dirais pas non, confia-t-elle à l'aubergiste qui lui fit un grand sourire de contentement.

— Avec plaisir ! Ne me dites rien et laissez moi faire, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! s'exclama-t-il en passant dans la cuisine qui se trouvait derrière le bar et s'affairant aussitôt derrière les fourneaux flambant neufs. Il semblait être seul dans l'auberge, mais elle doutait qu'il le reste longtemps, étant donné la masse de travail que représentait la gestion d'un établissement tel que celui-ci.

— Vous travaillez seul ?

— Pour l'instant oui. Je viens de m'installer et ce n'est pas encore ouvert, mais vous êtes ma première cliente, expliqua-t-il avec de grands renforts de bruits de casseroles avant de lui faire signe de passer derrière pour qu'ils puissent discuter plus à leur aise. Avant, j'avais un travail plutôt stressant et mon coefficient de criminalité augmentait de manière alarmante, racontait le brun en maniant un couteau avec une dextérité qui rendit Mika nerveuse. J'ai donc décidé de changer de voie et de réaliser mon rêve, lui racontait-il en balançant dans la casserole les aromates qu'il venait de couper finement d'un souple mouvement de couteau.

— Ouvrir une auberge? s'étonna Mika.

— Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? confirma le cuisinier en lui lançant un regard rieur. Dans mon ancien travail, je ne voyais que des gens malheureux, poursuivit-il en faisant revenir les herbes et de fines tranches de viandes qui dégageaient une odeur qui mettait l'eau à la bouche de Mika. J'ai toujours voulu tenir une auberge, accueillir les gens, leur faire plaisir et les voir repartir de chez moi repus et le sourire aux lèvres...

L'homme avait l'air vraiment convaincu et son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir. Aussi Mika se permit un sourire avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant son impolitesse.

— Je suis désolée ! Je ne me suis pas présentée !

— Oh ? Pas de soucis pour ça, mademoiselle. Loin de moi l'idée de vous harceler de question, j'attendais simplement que vous vous sentiez assez en confiance pour que vous vous présentiez de vous-même.

— Je m'appelle Shimotsuki Mika, se présenta la jeune femme en s'inclinant bas. Je. Je préférais ne pas vous dire où je travaille, est-ce que c'est gênant ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux inquiets.

— Pas du tout, rit le brun en vidant d'un élégant geste le contenu de son ustensile dans une petite assiette qu'il lui montra du regard avant de l'inciter à le suivre dans la salle à manger. Chacun a droit à son jardin secret et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vous en voudrais pour ça, continuait l'homme en l'installant à une table près du comptoir. Le grand brun rit doucement à une pensée qu'il ne partagea pas avec sa convive. Convive qui avait attaqué son assiette sans plus de cérémonie, ni de tracas, au grand plaisir de l'hôte.

— C'est drôlement, bon ce truc ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bafouilla tant bien que mal Mika en regardant le cuisinier les yeux ronds.

— Ah, ça... Si vous êtes une gentille fille et que vous finissez votre assiette, je vous le dirais ! Lui répondit énigmatiquement le gérant de l'établissement qui leva les mains aux ciel en guise de protestation contre le regard suspicieux de la jeune inspecteur de la DCPJ, qui avait arrêté de manger. Du bœuf ! Ce n'est rien que du bœuf !

Mika, rassurée et quelque peu satisfaite d'avoir réussi à intimider l'aubergiste, repris son entreprise d'aspiration de nourriture sous l'œil goguenard de Tsunaoka Toshi, pas dupe pour un sous.

— Votre travail vous cause du soucis, hein ? Le secret, avec les jobs pénibles, c'est qu'il faut savoir décompresser de temps en temps et surtout. Surtout, savoir décrocher quand il en est encore temps, croyez-moi. conseilla le brun, tandis que Mika se contentait de hocher la tête, avant d'avaler une énorme bouchée qu'elle fit descendre avec un grand verre.

— Ce n'est pas...Seulement à cause du travail, que je soupirais, tout à l'heure, rectifia Mika en terminant son assiette. Toshi, lui, ne bronchait pas et attendait que son compagne se confie. Je viens d'arriver en ville pour un nouveau travail et j'ai toujours préféré la campagne. Ce que vous avez vu était seulement de la nostalgie.

— Ah...la campagne, releva Toshi qui s'accouda sur le bar, le menton dans les mains. Une jolie destination pour les vacances, mais pas question pour moi d'y vivre.

— Vous n'aimez pas la campagne ? S'étonna Mika avec un petit sourire.

— Du tout ! C'est la campagne qui ne m'aime pas ! Tous ces arbres, cette nature, ce silence... Je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer ! J'aime bien trop la ville, ses murmures, son bruit de fond, ses ruelles ce monde et cette agitation me manqueraient cruellement.

— Un vrai citadin, en somme ! Le taquina Mika avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur son communicateur. Mince ! Il est déjà si tard ! Oh, Tsunaoka-san, je suis désolée je dois m'en aller ! Combien vous dois-je pour ce repas ? Lui demanda une inspectrice paniquée à l'idée d'arriver en retard au bureau qui se levait déjà et cherchait l'icône de sa carte de crédit sur son communicateur.

— Bah, vous êtes ma première cliente, donc c'est la maison qui offre. Par contre, si vous ne finissez pas trop tard, peut-être pourriez-vous passer dîner ici ? Ou prendre un dîner à emporter chez vous ? Je dois recevoir mon peut-être futur cuisinier et comme vous avez goutté ma cuisine, je voudrais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez.

— Ce soir ? Euh... hésita la jeune femme qui se demandait si l'aubergiste n'était pas en train de lui conter fleurette.

— Ne vous sentez pas obligée et je n'ai que des intentions louables. Je pourrais vous parler plus en détail de mes goût en matière de hum...partenaires, mais je préfère remettre cela à plus tard, sans compter que vous êtes pressée. Enfin, passez ce soir, si le cœur et votre estomac vous en dit, voici une des brochures que j'ai fait faire pour l'ouverture, termina-t-il en lui mettant un dépliant dans les mains tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie confuse.

— Je...

— Pas de soucis ! Lui répéta-t-il. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez passer quand vous voulez, sur ce, bonne après-midi, Mika-chan ! »

L'inspecteur regarda la porte close éberluée avant que son communicateur n'émette un petit bip qui annonçait la réception d'un message.

_' Sommes sur le départ. Merci de vous hâter. '_

Mika retint un sifflement de chat sauvage. Ce type était vraiment... Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Même par messages texte, il arrivait à la faire se sentir coupable et elle détestait ça. Vraiment.

Elle vérifia sa coiffure dans la vitre qui ornait la porte de l'auberge et fonça au bureau de la sécurité publique sans un regard en arrière.

_T_T_

« Elle te plait. Affirma un homme aussi haut que large, qui descendait du premier étage de l'auberge des combattants, lourdement chargé.

— Oui, mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, lui répondis Toshi qui s'empressa d'aller l'aider. Bon sang Harold, tu aurais pu m'appeler pour t'aider à descendre tout ça !

— Après vous avoir écouté parler, elle me fait penser à Bianca, lui répondit ledit Harold, ignorant la fin de la phrase de l'autre.

— A moi aussi, admit Toshi le visage voilé de tristesse. Quand je l'ai vu soupirer d'un air excédé dans la rue, ça m'a fait tout drôle.

— Hum... dit seulement le grand blond. Alors comme ça, tu me fais passer mon entretien d'embauche cet après-midi ? Le reprit le grand qui ne voulait pas laisser passer l'occasion de taquiner son ami sur son invitation à dîner déguisée.

— Oh, la ferme ! »

Le cuisinier de l'Auberge des Combattants partit dans un grand rire qui résonna dans tout la salle à manger et la cuisine attenante.

_T_T_

La deuxième scène de crime n'était éloignée de la première que de quatre rues et, fait étonnant, aucun attroupement ne se trouvait aux alentours. Les drones avaient quadrillés le secteur et avaient installés les rubalises holographiques plusieurs mètres en aval de la ruelle où leur équipe devait se rendre. En descendant de voiture, Mika soupira et pris quelques secondes pour s'étirer et se préparer psychologiquement : Toshi-san s'était donné du mal pour lui donner quelque chose de bon à manger et elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses efforts en régurgitant son repas sur la scène de crime quelques minutes plus tard.

La ruelle était large et donnait sur une voie sans issue. Les murs de briques des bâtiments qui les entouraient étaient délavés par les élément et donnaient au tout une sensation de froid, de vieux et d'abandonné ce qui était atypique dans une ville où les immeubles et grattes-ciels poussaient comme des champignons. Willhelmina-san émergea comme un lutin, d'une encoche latérale avec un visage fermé, mais qui s'éclaira lorsqu'elle les aperçut.

Elle portait une combinaison étanche bleu nuit, imperméable et qui portait l'écusson du bureau, ce qui faisait ressortir son grand sourire. Elle leur fit signe de la rejoindre de ses mains gantées de bleu et rebroussa chemin. Suivant Kunizuka-san et Tsunemori-san, Mika essayait de ne pas respirer trop fort, de peur de se donner des hauts le cœur et toute à sa respiration appliquée, elle ne fit pas attention à la bouteille en verre qui se trouvait par terre et sur laquelle elle glissa.

Un main ferme la retint et lui permit de regagner son équilibre, ce qui lui épargna la honte de faire un grand écart dans la ruelle. Mais cette main secourable ne réjouissait pas plus que cela la brune car elle savait bien à qui appartenait cette main. Penaude et agacée, elle se tourna vers Ginoza pour le remercier et recevoir dignement ses remarques acerbes.

Remarques qui ne vinrent jamais.

« Faites attentions où vous mettez les pieds. Cette ruelle à l'air d'avoir été effacée de l'itinéraire des drones qui assurent le ramassage des ordures et on ne sait pas ce qui a pu trainer ici, la prévint-il seulement, avant de se remettre à marcher d'un pas sûr malgré ses béquilles. Agréablement surprise, la jeune femme reprit sa progression et ce fut avec un certain amusement qu'elle nota que l'exécuteur gardait une allure qu'elle pourrait facilement tenir et qu'il jetait de temps en temps un regard en arrière pour voir si elle le suivait bien.

Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent au cul-de-sac où les attendait Willhelmina-san qui restait à l'écart du corps pour laisser les drones scanner la scène de crime. Et ils purent découvrir la scène dans son ensemble. La jeune femme avait été, comme la première, abandonnée dans une position déshonorante, comme une poupée usagée qu'on avait jetée. Son beau visage était boursouflé et il n'y avait aucune parcelle de peau qui avait été épargné par les coups. L'assassin l'avait laissé en sous-vêtements, comme pour la salir encore plus, mais il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait Mika, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

« Je crois que la jeunette a remarqué avant vous... annonça Willhelmina avec un hochement de tête approbateur à l'intention de Mika qui reprit son observation du corps de la victime.

— Sur le premier corps, il n'y avait pas de brûlures de cigarettes, expliqua Mika à Tsunemori-san qui se pencha à son tour.

— Il lui a brûlé les tétons, observa-t-elle.

— Et l'intérieur des cuisses, compléta Mika.

— Il y a des marques de ligatures ici, et ici, les informa Willhelmina-san en leur montrant lesdites marques sur les chevilles et aux poignets.

— Est-ce qu'elle a été violée ? Demanda Ginoza-san sans grand espoir.

— Et bien, je ne pourrait être certaine qu'après des examens plus poussés mais vus les bleus qu'elle a sur les cuisses, cela ne m'étonnerait pas, répondit Willhelmina pendant que Kunizuka-san et Tsunemori-san prenaient sa place pour observer attentivement le corps.

— Pourquoi cachez-vous votre colère, Willhelmina-san ? Demanda Mika qui observait attentivement la noire en ôtant ses gants,

— Je ne suis pas _en colère_, Shimotsuki-san nia le médecin légiste, mais Mika ne fut pas dupe.

— Les muscles de votre cou sont tendus et vous serrez tellement les lèvres que malgré votre hâle, je le vois, répondit encore Mika. Désolée, cela ne me regarde pas et si vous voulez m'envoyer sur les roses ne vous en privez pas, s'excusa la jeune inspectrice. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en présence de personne que cachent leur sentiments, s'expliqua encore la bleue sans voir le sourire qui était réapparut sur les lèvres de la médecin.

— Loin de moi l'idée de vous envoyer sur les roses. Vous vous méprenez seulement sur les émotions qui vous avez lues sur moi, expliqua-t-elle à une Mika qui se garda bien de répondre. Non, je ne suis pas _en colère, j_e suis _furieuse, _précisa la noire en expirant longuement. Je suis furieuse que malgré le système Sybille, des personnes s'octroient encore le droit de faire subir de telles atrocités à d'autres êtres humains. Je suis furieuse après les femmes de notre époque qui comptent sur leur mari pour subvenir à leur besoin et les protéger de tout. Je suis furieuse que ces deux femmes soient mortes. Mais ce qui me rends encore plus furieuse, c'est le fait que personne ne se soient rendu compte que ces deux femmes avaient disparues, termina-t-elle en expirant profondément une nouvelle fois. Je m'excuse pour cette diatribe, mais il fallait que ça sorte ! S'excusa la jeune femme.

— Y a pas de problème, Willhelmina-san, lui répondit Mika en souriant. Ça me rassure, au contraire, poursuivit-elle. Je commençais à croire que vous étiez un humanoïde, plaisanta la jeune femme.

— Oh, non, Shimotsuki-san, je ne suis pas un humanoïde. Je crois que vous me confondez avec Ginoza-kun, répondit-elle en montrant l'exécuteur du doigt. Celui-ci l'ignora purement et simplement, se contentant de poursuivre son examen du corps pendant qu'un drone faisait signe à Will qu'ils avaient terminés. Pour ma part, nous avons finis, avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Non, je pense que c'est bon, répondit Tsunemori-san en consultant Mika du regard. Oui, nous pouvons y aller.

Les drones procédèrent à l'enlèvement du corps, pendant que l'équipe et la médecin légiste se dirigeaient vers leurs voitures garées côte à côte. Willhelmina, qui marchait en arrière avec Mika se mit soudain à pépier.

— Dites les filles, est-ce que ça vous dirait un cinéma suivi d'un repas la semaine prochaine ? proposa-t-elle

— Oui, pourquoi pas ? répondit tranquillement Tsunemori Akane. Shimotsuki-san ?

— Je...Euh. Je vais voir si je peux, balbutia la dernière arrivée surprise que l'invitation s'étende à elle.

— Demande à Shion. C'est elle qui me traîne un peu partout, donc vois avec elle si elle n'avait rien de prévue, lui proposa Kunizuka-san.

Ginoza lui, perdit patience et se dirigea vers son côté du véhicule. Parler de futilités pareilles en sortant d'une scène de crime était tout simplement au dessus de ses forces. Légèrement agacé, il bougonnait dans son coin lorsque sa béquille glissa bruyamment sur une plaque de fer qui constituait le couvercle d'une bouche d'égout. L'ex-inspecteur s'appuya tout de suite sur sa bonne béquille et laissa l'autre glisser sur le fer froid jusqu'à qu'elle rencontre une surface sur laquelle elle avait prise, ce qui lui permit de reprendre son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Hélas, le bruit avait alerté ses collègues et Mika s'était précipitée pour le retenir, mais il avait réussit à s'en sortir sans l'aide de personne. La jeune femme se dit in petto, qu'elle serait prête à se faire pendre plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle avait voulu aider son collègue belliqueux, mais son mouvement n'était pas passé inaperçu, surtout par Willhelmina dont le regard étincela d'une lueur malicieuse. Une fois Ginoza dans la voiture, Willhelmina commençât à taquiner sa nouvelle collègue.

— Comment trouvez-vous notre délicieux mais si sombre exécuteur?

Mika la regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le médecin légiste la charriait avec Ginoza-san. Le jeune femme soupira d'agacement.

— Je trouve qu'il est énervant, trop coincé et condescendant. Est-ce que ça répond à votre question ?

Willhelmina éclata de rire avant de tapoter avec compassion, l'épaule de la jeune femme.

— Il est très difficile d'approche, et c'était pire lorsqu'il était inspecteur, mais maintenant, il a mi de l'eau dans son vin, Shimotsuki-san, lui apprit Willhelmina. Devenir exécuteur l'a comme qui dirait, libéré. Peut-être est-ce le fait de ne pas à avoir à surveiller son psycho-pass en permanence, maintenant qu'il est passé de l'autre côté. Il doit se rendre compte qu'être un criminel latent n'est pas si mal, après tout, termina pensivement la noire, tandis que le brune la dévisageait les yeux ronds : c'était la première fois que l'on lui disait quelque chose de la sorte et quelque chose disait à la jeune femme que peu de personnes seraient suceptible d'apprécier une telle franchise sur le sujet.

— On dirait...hésita Mika qui ne savait si elle pouvait dire le fond de sa pensée ou pas, mais après tout, son interlocutrice avait elle-même lancé le sujet, donc la jeune femme estimait qu'elle pouvait lui posait la question qui la tracassait. On dirait que vous savez de quoi vous parlez. Énonça-t-elle d'une traite en jetant un regard furtif vers Tsunemori-san et Kunizuka-san qui montaient elles aussi en voiture. Willhelmina, elle, sourit avec une tendresse dans le regard qui rappelle à Mika celui qu'elle même avait, en pensant à son grand-père.

— Mon père était criminel latent, lorsqu'il a rencontré ma mère, narra son aînée. Ils se sont plus tout de suite et ma mère à emménagé avec lui dans le quartier haute surveillance, qui leur étaient réservé. Je suis née là-bas quelques années plus tard et j'ai grandi avec des criminels, si l'on peut dire.

— Je vois, murmura la nouvelle inspectrice.

— Et ça n'a jamais influé sur mon psycho-pass... » conclut le médecin avant de prendre congés sans plus de cérémonie.

_T_T_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au bureau et Mika réfléchissait toujours aux paroles de sa nouvelle collègue.

Qu'avait-elle voulut dire par là ? Que les criminels latents pouvaient être des personnes tout à fait fréquentable ? Mais cela, la jeune femme le savait déjà. Alors quoi ? Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, s'attirant un regard étonné et légèrement agacé de son partenaire.

« Est-ce que c'est moi qui vous énerve à ce point ? Demanda Ginoza qui se posait tout de même des questions.

— Hein ? Sursauta Mika. Bien sur que non, le détrompa-t-elle. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup à penser et que les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas vraiment, se désola-t-elle.

— Écoutez, Shimotsuki-san...

— C'est Mika, corrigea-t-elle.

— Écoutez, M-Mika, se reprit-il avec difficulté. Ce que je m'apprête à dire m'étonne moi-même, mais, si vous avez besoin de parler, je peux me dévouer. Je ne suis pas un ogre, contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser, termina-t-il avec un demi-sourire surprenant.

— Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger avec des pensées parasites. Quelque chose me tracasse, oui, mais j'aurais le temps d'y penser ce soir, pendant le dîner, lui dit-elle en priant pour que Tsunemori-san et Kunizuka-san n'entendent pas de quoi ils parlaient.

— Comme vous voudrez » dit seulement Ginoza en haussant les épaules du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec ses béquilles.

L'inspectrice sourit discrètement avant de reprendre elle aussi sa progression vers le bureau de Karanomori-san. Arrivée à bon port, elle reprit la place qu'elle occupait ce matin même, à côté de Tsunemori-san qui se massait l'arrête du nez.

— Mal de tête, Akane-chan ? Demanda Shion à qui la fatigue de son amie n'avait pas échappée.

— Oui, mais ça ira si on fait vite, la rassura Akane. Est-ce que Will a eu le temps de t'envoyer quelque chose ?

— Oui, répondit Shion en se tournant vers ses écrans. Elle a envoyé un rapport préliminaire et je suis au regret de vous dire que la jeune femme a elle aussi, été violée. Les marques de ligatures que vous avez vu ont été faite ante- mortem, ainsi que les brûlures de cigarette sur la poitrine et à l'intérieur des cuisses.

Mika fit la grimace, tandis que Tsunemori-san soupirait.

— On a donc quelque chose de nouveau, avec ses brûlures de cigarettes, ce qui indiquerait soit un changement de mode opératoire, soit l'arrivée d'une seconde personne, raisona Ginoza.

— D'après ce que l'on a pu tirer du premier corps, le suspect doit être jeune physiquement ou mentalement, si ce n'est les deux, résuma Yayoi d'un voix posée. Mais cette manière de procéder est...bizarre, c'est pourquoi je pencherais plus pour l'arrivée d'une deuxième personne, même si cette hypothèse est assez invraisemblable. Akane ?

— Deux suspect opérant ensemble me paraissent à moi aussi invraisemblable, mais c'est certainement déjà plus crédible qu'un changement de modus opérandis. Mika-san ?

— Hum, réfléchit Mika. Je suis du même avis. De plus, pour se procurer des cigarettes, il faut avoir de l'argent, un travail et l'age légal pour pouvoir s'en procurer sans attirer l'attention. J'ai remarqué aussi, que le crps semblait mieux traité dans le sens où il est plus propre et que sur celui-ci, on dirait que le suspect à pris soin d'effacer les traces de son passage, ce qui n'était pas le cas sur la première scène de crime.

— A quoi pensez-vous précisément, Shimotsuki-san ? Demanda Ginoza.

Le jeune homme avait bien remarque que sa partenaire était pensive et il n'avait peut-être pas encore le flair de son père ou de Kôgami, mais il sentait que la jeune femme tenait quelque chose.

— C'est une idée comme ça, comment je le ressent, du moins, mais pour moi, on dirait que l'on a affaire a un couple Maître/Élève, s'expliqua Mika d'une voix mal assurée tandis que toutes les personnes présentes s'absorbaient dans leur pensées pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Si je suis votre raisonnement, reprit Ginoza, une relation comme vous venez de la décrire inclus qu'il y a un dominant et un dominé. Etant donné que le premier suspect est jeune, il se pourrait que l'autre soit plus âgé ou bien quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que le premier. Reste à trouver comment ces deux personnes se sont rencontrées, termina-t-il en consultant Tsunemori-san su regard.

— Je suis d'accord.

— OK, je vais donc me pencher là-dessus, ce soir, les informa Shion qui prenait des notes.

— Karanomori-san ? L'interpella Mika.

— Oui ? Répondit la blonde avec gentillesse.

— Pourriez-vous regarder aussi dans les endroits qui proposent des thérapies psychiques ? Si le dominant en est arrivé à ce niveau de violence, je doute qu'il en soit à son premier coup d'essai et il devrait forcémént être dans les registres d'un de ces centres, demanda Mika en se demandant si sa manière de procéder était la bonne.

— Excellent, Shimotsuki-san, la félicita Tsunemori-san. C'est une bonne piste, Shion. Peut-être que ces deux-là ce sont rencontrés dans un centre paliatif ?

— D'accord, c'est noté, répéta l'analyste.

— Bien, dit Akane en se levant. Je pense que l'on a pas mal avancé et je suis éreintée. Je rentre. Si vous voulez continuer à travailler un peu, pas de soucis, je voudrais seulement être avertie si vous trouvez quelque chose de sérieux, termina Sheperd one en se frottant le front.

— Vas te coucher avec un bon grog et ça ira mieux demain, lui conseilla Shion qui invitait déjà Kunizuka-san à prendre place à ses côtés.

— Je vais manger quelque chose et j'irais faire des recherches au bureau, les informa Ginoza en emboitant le pas de Tsunemori-san qui était déjà partie. Shimotsuki-san, si le cœur vous en dit, i manger dans la cafétéria, lui proposa-t-il sans se retourner mais en attendant tout de même une réponse.

La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre. Karanomori-san la regardait avec un air malicieux, Kunizuka-san, elle, ne leur accordait aucune attention, concentrée sur le rapport d'autopsie affiché sur l'écran.

— Merci, Ginoza-san, mais on m'a déjà invité à diner ce soir, annonça-t-elle avec je reviendrais ici aussi, ensuite.

— Bon appétit, alors, lui souhaita l'exécuteur d'un ton raide avant de prendre congés d'un pas martial.

— Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda Mika surprise, aux deux femmes qui restaient.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu Ginoza proposer à manger à quelqu'un d'autre, annonça Yayoi d'une vois atone.

— Ça va être intéressant... » se moqua la blonde et Mika décida de prendre congé elle aussi.

C'est ainsi que sans le vouloir, Mika se retrouvait à marcher d'un pas tranquille vers La Maison du Combattant en espérant que Toshi-san réussirait à la dérider un peu.


End file.
